Family and Love at the time of warComplete
by Krismarief
Summary: SG-1 and Major Davis' younger sister C.J. are thrown together because of the War in Iraq.
1. Default Chapter

Stargate SG-1 is not mine, but the U.S. Sailors that I invent are.

This is set in the present with the War in Iraq-Ain't it great that most of the POW's are coming home!!

MA1 (sw) (A/N MA is master at arms, or Navy police) C.J. Davis was checking out the scenery of the port of Qatar. Her baseball cap was low over her green eyes in defense from the bright sun. She was off duty, and decided to come to the porch like deck off of the bridge of the U.S.S. Teddy Roosevelt because of the view. The air was hot and dry, the wind blowing briskly but bringing no relief from the heat, only dust. 

            She became aware of the commotion behind her and turned to see Captain Ballard giving a Sheik and his bodyguard the grand tour of the ship. She watched as the bridge crew was introduced, but her eyes narrowed as she saw how squirrelly the body guard was acting. His head kept swiveling, looking out the windows as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. This caused her to glance around, but she saw nothing out of whack. 

            Down the way she saw the second hatch open from the CIC, and BM2 Andrews stepped out for a smoke. The Navy was death on smoking now, and no one could light up inside the ship, for which blessings she was grateful. She hated the smell of smoke. She waved at 'Andy' and was about to go back to the scenery when she heard the Captain and his tour behind her. She turned, expecting to be polite and escape when she noticed the body guard pull out a gun and point it towards his Sheik.

            "Gun! Gun!" she shrieked, throwing herself at the gunman. She shoved the heel of her hand into the gunman's nose, feeling the deadly crunch of bones and cartilage. As he fell to the ground she grabbed his gun with her left hand, when from the corner of her eye she saw a flash from the building across the pier. A sniper?! Damn it! As bullets started to fly, she spun, shoving the Sheik and her Captain to the deck, then turning back, used the captured weapon and shot the sniper dead. He fell, and his weapon dropped over the side to the pier. 

            C.J. looked over the side at the chaos on the pier. "You Marines!!" as they looked up, she waved. "Security Alert!" Turning back she saw Lt. Knapp was out checking over the men she had pushed to the deck. There was chaos on the bridge that she was faintly aware of. She went over to the Sheik, "Are you ok Sir?" she helped him stand and he smiled, fixing his robes. "I am in good condition my dear." He said warmly. She went over to the Captain, still lying on the deck. "Sir, are you injured?" He grimaced at her, "Just dislocated my shoulder. You did a good job Davis, I think you may have been a linebacker in a previous life though." The Lt. and her helped him gently to his feet. 

            A voice coughed weakly and said "I'm hit." C.J. spun and raced over to Andrews, calling over her shoulder, "Call a corpsman, we have a man down!" She quickly untucked his shirt and lifted the blood soaked t-shirt. There was a sucking wound in his chest. She rolled him slightly and checked his back, 'yep, a through and through' (a/n bullet went completely through the body). She looked at the surrounding sailors and began snapping out orders. 

            "I need a piece of clean chart plastic, about 4 inches square, duct tape and everyone's t-shirts. A sailor ran onto the bridge, while the rest of them started stripping off t-shirts. She took a couple and placed them against the hole in his back, then used another to place pressure on the wound. "Andy, you are bleeding like a stuck pig. They'll give you a purple heart for not ducking for sure." She babbled, causing him to grimace a smile.

 A sailor ran back out, "I got them Davis, what do are you going to do?" he asked. She wiped the blood off as best she could with another t-shirt and place the plastic over the wound, taping it to his chest. "Can you breathe Andy?" she asked anxiously. He nodded, but she saw he was going into shock from the loss of blood. "Where the bloody hell is Doc?" she cried, when she hear the sound of running up the ladders. Dr. Chambers bent down beside her, nodding approvingly at her work. "Good job Davis, I'll take it from here." They placed Andrews on a backboard and another corpsman helped the Captain and they went down to medical.

C.J. saw the Sheik still on the bridge and motioned for a couple of Marines. "You guys escort the Sheik back to his vehicle, then get him an escort to his palace." She said. The XO came through the other side of the bridge, speaking to people as he walked through. He spoke to the Sheik quietly, then came out to Davis. She swayed slightly as the adrenaline started to subside. He looked at the blood and the body on the deck. "Good God." He turned to C.J. and noticed how white she was, her hands and knees all bloody from helping the wounded man. "C'mon Petty Officer Davis, Let's get you cleaned up. You did a hero's work here today." He said. C.J. looked around, shaking her head. Two dead, one of her friends and her Captain wounded, and blood on the deck. She didn't feel like a hero.


	2. Not safe anywhere

Stargate SG-1 is not mine.

            The news of the assassination attempt that had been foiled was around the world in less than a day. C.J.'s name wasn't given out, it was only reported that an enlisted sailor had been the hero. That didn't stop 2 attempts on her life in the port city. Both men were extremists but they promised more would follow. The Sheik and the Admiral in command of the fleet in the Persian Gulf decided to send her back to the states. She would be awarded a medal there, and reassigned. C.J. was assured by her Captain that this was the best thing, but it didn't stop her from being a little annoyed. Not only was there tons of paperwork in relation to the shooting, she felt like she was being punished for doing the right thing.

            **One Week later in Washington D.C.**

            "Petty Officer First Class Christianna J. Davis, you are hereby awarded the Bronze star for bravery, and for performance above and beyond the call of duty." The President intoned. C.J. tuned out the rest of the speeches; after the medal was pinned on she went to stand by her brother, Major Paul Davis and her godfather Senator Mike Fetter. After the ceremony there was a short reception, during which Senator Kinsey watched her.

            Kinsey watched the easy way she talked to his enemy, Senator Fetter. He of course assumed that Fetter was involved with the young sailor, and thought that he could use the girl and the situation to his advantage. He signaled his aide and left for his limo. 

            Major Davis leaned over to kiss his sister on the cheek. "Sis, I have to go back to the Pentagon. How about we meet for dinner at 6?" She nodded and he left.

            She looked at the Senator beside here, "So, Uncle Mike. How is Aunt Patty and the munchkins?" she asked, taking a sip of red punch. He smiled at her, amazed at how much she had grown up in the 6 years that she had been in the Navy. "Everyone is good. I am going to have to split too, sweetie. Do you need a ride?" he asked.

            "No, but I'll walk out with you and catch a cab." She gave her cup to a steward and walked to he elevator with him. "I got Peter's letter just before I left. Sounds like he is falling in love every week." They got into the elevator, and she pushed the buttons while he smiled. "You have no idea what a rascal he is, 7 years old and already a ladies man. Do you know why he picks these girls?" He asked, watching C.J. to see her reaction. "No, why?" the doors opened and they walked out. "They all have dogs." He said, listening to her laugh hysterically, attracting attention and smiles as they walked out to where he was parked.

            "I know what to get him then Uncle Mike." C.J. smiled mischievously. "No way. Love ya." He kissed her goodbye and got into his limo. She watched him pull away and started walking to look for a taxi. A limo pulled up beside her and the window rolled down.

            "Hi, I'm Senator Kinsey, Do you need a ride?" the distinguished white haired man asked. Alarm bells were ringing, but C.J. dismissed them as rampant paranoia, and smiled." Thank you. That would be great." The driver got out and opened the door for her. She slid in on the leather seat, across from the Senator. 

            "Would you like a drink?" He asked. "No thank you, I had some of that awful punch at the White House." She said politely.

            "You are Petty Officer Davis right?" he asked. She looked at him, "Yes sir. I am staying at the Macarthur Inn on the other side of the Potomac." Hoping that the limo would head there. She was seriously getting the creeps.

            "You are very close to Senator Fetter as well?" He said, leaning forward in his seat, reminding her of a snake. She was beginning to wish she had listened to her inner alarm bells. 

            "The Senator and I are acquaintances, Yes Sir," She replied, not knowing the things slithering through Kinsey's brain. He smiled and leaned closer to her, 

"Can I see your bronze star?" Her first thought was to unpin it when he reached over and deliberately touched her breast along with the medal. He was thinking how he could use this young woman, when she took both of her hands and shoved him violently back into his seat. 

            "Pull this damn thing over!" she called, and as the limo slowed to the curb she looked at the Senator.

            "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you ever touch me again I'll take off my high heels and stick them into your eyes!" she yelled at the surprised Senator. She jerked open her door, stepped out and slammed it violently shut. 

            "She doesn't know who she's dealing with." Kinsey snarled. "Take me to the Pentagon!" he said to the driver. C.J. watched the limo pull away, and took out her cellphone.

            "Major Davis please." A pause. "Paul, some Senator named Kinsey just tried to feel me up in the back of his limo." Her teeth actually hurt from her jaw being clenched. 

            "Kinsey? Senator Kinsey?" Paul asked, shaken at the near disaster. "That's what I said. I thought he was offering me a ride, boy was I wrong." She huffed, glancing around and wondering if she would get away with taking off her heels.

            "Where are you?" He asked, digging for his keys as he talked. C.J. glanced around, "Near the Lincoln Memorial." She replied. "Stay put, I'm coming after you. Where is your stuff?" he said quickly. She sensed the panic in his voice, "Room 206, the Macarthur Inn. My sea bag is all packed at the end of the bed." She said quietly. "Go to the Memorial, I'll meet you there in an hour." There was a dial tone, and she shook her head. She dialed the phone again.

            "Senator Fetter's office." The female voice said. "Hi, may I speak to the Senator? This is his goddaughter Christy Ann. Yes, I'll hold." She said, heading towards the Lincoln Memorial. Yikes, these stupid heels were going into the Potomac. 

            "Uncle Mike? Good you're in. Listen, Senator Kinsey offered me a ride, then tried to grab my breast. Yes, you heard me right. I called Paul and he's in a panic. No, I'll do what he says; I won't be able to see Aunt Patty though. Yeah, give them my love. You give that Senator a black eye for me will you? Bye." She hung up, thoughtfully continuing to walk. 

            Senator Mike Fetter hands shook in rage. He began to carefully make plans to sink the not so honorable Senator Kinsey. He was going to pay and pay big.

            Major Davis ran out of his office, pounding down the stairs instead of the elevator. He went over and burst into the SECNAV's (Secretary of the Navy) office, and stood there trying to catch his breath.

            Commander Owens looked up in puzzlement. "Well howdy Paul. Long time no see, are you here for a reason?" he smiled, standing to shake his friends hand. Paul shook his head, "I need C.J.'s records." Now Owens looked carefully at Paul, and thumbed through the thick stack of personnel records on his desk. He pulled one out and gave it to him.

            "What's up?" Commander Owens asked quietly. "Senator Kinsey tried to pull something, my sister resisted, so I think he is coming here next." Davis said, checking the records tag carefully. Owens nodded, "That would be how he operates. I'll cover for you." He got up and towed Paul through another door, into another hallway. "Get going." He went back into his office to prepare for the trouble ahead and Paul raced back to his so he could pick up C.J.

            C.J. was sitting on the bottom steps of the Lincoln Memorial, her shoes sitting beside her on the ground. She watched Paul hustle his way through the tourists, not noticing the admiring glances that women threw him. He saw his sister sitting in her uniform, shoes off like usual. He quietly let out a breath in relief, and sat beside her. "You ok?" he asked.

            "Just pissed. I'm not safe here either, am I?" she asked. He shook his head, looking down at his feet. Then he got a great idea. He looked at his sister, "You're going to NORAD." 


	3. Sailors in the Mtn?

Stargate is not mine-no, really!!

            **NORAD Colorado Springs, CO.**

****

****

            C.J. was kneeling on the floor, concentrating on painting the stripe at the bottom of the wall. She had her mp3 player on, earplugs in, listening to _Lit_'s song 'I'm in over my head.' She was also planning an elaborate revenge on her big brother. Something that involved maiming. 

            Jack, Sam and Daniel were walking down the hallway, when Jack noticed the woman on the floor. She was wearing black, shined boondockers, denim dungarees, and blue long sleeve shirt, with an eagle and 3 chevrons on her left arm. She had a baseball cap with the U.S.S. Theodore Roosevelt CVN-71 in gold lettering stuck into the back of her pants. Her head was bobbing slightly as she sang under her breath.

            Jack stopped and looked at Sam. "Isn't that a squid? (a/n semi derogatory name for sailor) "What in the heck is a squid doing in the mountain?" he asked, really confused. Sam was puzzled too; you normally didn't see sailors at NORAD. 

            Jack stepped up the woman and gently tapped her boot with his foot. She held up a finger to indicate 'just a minute' and finished the edge of the black stripe. 

            C.J. stood, rubbed a finger on an itch on her cheek, and groaned. She pulled off her earphones, and looked at the people standing there. The Colonel was handsome, going gray with a vengeance and had a look of confusion in his eyes. The Major was the same height as herself, blond and looked puzzled too. The other man was a hottie. Not military, C.J. would bet on that, but he had intelligent eyes.

            "Can I help you sirs, ma'am?" C.J. asked politely. The cute one smiled and handed her his handkerchief. She accepted it with a puzzled look. "Paint on your cheek." She blushed a little and scrubbed the offending cheek. "Oh damn." She muttered.

            "Um, why is a sailor here in the mountain?" Jack asked her. "I go where I'm assigned Sir." She said politely, checking the handkerchief to see if she got the paint off.

            Sam noticed the name stenciled on the shirt, "Davis? You're not related to a Major Davis?" She asked.

            C.J. scowled, "Ahh, yes. The pig headed, egotistical man who should have been smothered at birth? Yes, unfortunately I am related." She said. 

            Sam laughed, "Let me guess, older brother? I have one too." 

            "Yes ma'am. If y'all will excuse me, I need to get more paint if I am to finish this level today." She politely nodded and moved down the hall with her empty bucket of paint.

            Jack, hands in his pockets, looked thoughtful. "Let's go see the General." He turned and Sam and Daniel followed. General Hammond looked up as SG-1, minus Teal'c, came into his office.

            " Can I help you?" he asked curiously. 

            "Sir, why do we have a female sailor painting stripes in our hallways?" Jack asked. General Hammond looked puzzled for a second. "I didn't know we did. Wait! A female sailor? She's here?" Hammond grabbed the phone. "Yes, this is General Hammond. Find Petty Officer Davis and ask her to come to my office. Try maintenance." He hung up the phone. Sg-1 looked at him expectantly. "You knew she was here? Who is she?" Daniel asked.

            General Hammond leaned back in his seat. "Did you hear about the sailor who saved the life of the Sheik in Qatar?" he replied.

            "That's her?" Sam said in surprise. "Wow, what the heck is she doing painting our hallways?" she asked. "Good question." The General said. There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

            "Petty Officer Davis reporting as ordered, Sir." She said, entering the office and coming to attention. "At ease Davis." She stood at parade rest. "What in the hell were you doing painting our hallways?" he asked exasperated.

            "Sir, my records haven't caught up with me, and I only have typewritten orders. There was no one to report to on the orders so the base security gave me to Msgt. Kelly." She replied, meeting his eyes. "It's ok Sir. I almost finished the stripes on 3 levels. It was nice to have a mindless job for a change." She smiled mischievously. Jack and Daniel laughed.

            "I understand that you are a crack shot, Davis." Jack asked. She looked at him, "I was lucky Sir." 

            "I wish I knew you were here," said the General, showing her records packet to her. "_I_ had your records. So what are we going to do with you?" General Hammond said thoughtfully, when all of the sudden speakers went off.

            "Incoming wormhole." The voice over the intercom said. General Hammond got up, following Colonel O'Neill and the others. Curiosity got the better of C.J. and she walked into the hallway, and watched as several security troops raced down the hallway. As they went down the stairs she followed them, and out through a pair of blast doors. They arranged themselves in a half circle. They faced a large ring that had what looked like water on its surface like a pond. 

Suddenly two men burst through it, one of them carrying an injured man fireman style. Another man burst through, firing behind him. "Close the iris!" he screamed, but it was too late. Three armed hostiles jumped through as the iris closed. One of them lobbed what look like a stun grenade, stunning everyone in the gate room except C.J. She had been standing behind a larger security officer who caught the blast, and as he fell she grabbed his weapon. Rising swiftly she shot the weapon one handed, killing each of the hostiles with a shot to the head. Stepping over the security men, ignoring the reinforcements and the med teams that came in behind her, she walked up to the ramp. She carefully kicked the hostiles weapons away, making sure that they were indeed dead. Watching their brains leak through to the cement below convinced her, and made her slightly nauseous. A hand clapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. 

"So, you wanna job?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"Well, I could use one." She smiled at him. After they got walked off the ramp she bent down to check on some of the recovering security people. She helped some of them up, honestly concerned and more than half of them fell in love with her on the spot.

"Careful Davis. You'll have to beat them off with sticks." Sam said, helping another man up. "Har har." C.J. said, standing in her t-shirt, having whipped off her dungaree shirt to staunch the blood on one of the guys who was injured. Catcalls and whistles resounded. 

General Hammond smiled as the SG1 and Petty Officer Davis helped Janet with the wounded men.

"Who is that?" Sgt. Siler asked, awestruck. "That is Major Davis's sister." The General answered with satisfaction. She would fit in fine at the SGC.


	4. Making friends and insulting family

Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1

            At lunchtime SG-1 invited C.J. to have lunch with them. She was in her t-shirt still, her dungaree shirt a hopeless cause. She ate heartily, talking with the team. She found out that Daniel was an archeologist, that Sam was a theoretical astrophysicist, and that Jack was former special op and over in Iraq during the last war. She met his eyes, knowledge in hers, when she heard about that. 

She asked about Garden of the Gods, and Daniel and her dove into a discussion about the American Indians, and Mesa Verde. Jack rolled his eyes at Sam, but listened anyway. 

            "I'll have to take you to the Garden of the Gods at sunset. That's the best time to see the rocks, they seem to glow." Daniel said, finishing up his spaghetti. She replied enthusiastically, "I'll show you pictures of Mesa Verde when I finally find my pictures in my stuff." C.J. stopped, remembering that she had nowhere to put her stuff yet. 

            "So C.J., where are you staying now?" Sam asked. "Here in the mountain." C.J. said. "Until you get your own place, why don't you stay with me? We'll all go out to O'Malley's and you can see us let our hair down." Sam said. Jack snorted, "Oh, and scar her for life?" Daniel laughed.

            "Um, I am only an E-6, and you are officers. Isn't there going to be a big stink?" she asked. "We live in each others pockets all of the time, the General doesn't restrict us from relaxing together. It's like a dysfunctional family!" Sam waved her arm to indicate everyone in the mess. There was scattered laughter, and a few whistles. 

            "Alright." She said, making up her mind. "I'll get my seabag repacked and take it with me." C.J. got up, "TTFN! I need to find out what I am going to do here." She waved at the others and left. "TTFN?" Sam asked. Jack shook his head, "Deprived child. Tigger says it, Ta Ta for now?" he asked, watching her eyes laugh. Daniel watched as she walked away, "I am seriously crazy about that woman." And he got up, leaving his team members staring at him.

            That night Daniel and Jack were at O'Malley's and claimed a table. Jack nodded at various team members seated throughout the bar as he got a couple of beers. Back at the table, the men talked about sports and when they thought Teal'c would come back. Daniel opened his mouth to say something and it stayed open at the woman who walked into the room. She was a very hot brunette, wearing a tight green t-shirt with Popeye and snug fitting jeans. She stood, waiting for someone behind her when Sam came in and waved at them, heading over to their table.

            Jack leaned over to Daniel, "Close your mouth Danny. You're catching flies." Daniel shut his mouth, watching C.J. walk toward him, her green eyes laughing at something Sam had said. Sam sat by Jack, and C.J. beside Daniel. 

            "What do you ladies want to drink?" Daniel said, standing up. He needed to get his thoughts back in order; getting them drinks would be the distraction he needed. "Any kind of wine cooler for me." Said C.J. Sam asked for a beer and Daniel fled to the bar. 

Hearing a familiar sound, C.J. turned in her seat. "Darts! Excellent! I haven't thrown darts since before I was stationed on Teddy." She laughed as she watched the antics of the two men as they horsed around, throwing backwards over their shoulders. Daniel came back with their drinks, seeing her interest in the so called game behind them. "You throw?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I was stationed in Holy Loch, Scotland for 2 years. You _have_ to play there." She smiled at the happy memories.

Jack stood, " Let me beat you and you can pay for the next round of drinks." He smiled a challenge. "Hah, in your boyish dreams, Colonel Sir." And C.J. got up to kick his _fine_ butt.

Later Jack and C.J. were quietly talking about Iraq, Sam and Daniel just listening. "I think the scariest part was, after being in the Middle East for 6 months and being convinced that the people of Qatar love Americans, was having 2 militant extremists trying to cap me." C.J. said in disgust. "For crying out loud, I saved their beloved Sheik. But no, let's kill the woman because she wears pants! Sheesh." C.J. put her 3rd wine cooler down, realizing she was starting to babble. Jack smiled, "Hey, it could be worse, you could still be there!" 

"After what happened in DC, I think I would have been safer." C.J. said without thinking. They all sat up, "What happened in D.C.?" Daniel asked. 

"Damn, me and my big mouth. Sorry, I can't say. Paul decided that I would be safer here, so here I am." She decided to get some water from the bar before she got diarrhea of the mouth again. 

When she came back and sat down Jack looked at her, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "What _does _C.J. mean anyway?" he asked. She groaned, "Paul got so damn lucky. _His _name is Paul Michael Davis. My name was picked from my grandmothers, both of whom I love very much, but Christianna Juliette Davis is a little ridiculous." She gulped some water, scowling at Jack and Daniel who were laughing. Sam shook her head, "Hey, I have nothing to say. My whole name is long too, why do you think I go by Sam?" C.J. nodded thoughtfully, "Well, Paul does call me Chris, and my uncle calls me Christy Ann." She crossed her eyes, making a frowny face that caused Daniel to choke on his beer. 

It was Sunday morning and Sam and C.J. had finished a 3-mile run, and were standing in the kitchen gulping water. C.J. grimaced, "Now I remember why I hate to exercise." The phone rang; causing them both to jump like rabbits, then laugh slightly hysterically.

 "Hello? Hi Paul, yeah she's right here. Hey, don't get snarky with me. Yeah yeah, apology accepted." Sam handed the phone to C.J. "I'm jumping in the shower." And she walked down the hallway.

"Hi Paulie, already alienating my roommate?" C.J. said sarcastically. "Why in the hell aren't you on base?" Paul snapped. "I've been worried sick, trying to track you down. I finally talked to Sgt. Jeffries who said you were staying at Sam's." 

"Paul, I am only going to say this once. I am 26, not 6. I am an adult, capable of making my own decisions." And with that she banged the phone down. The phone rang again, and Sam answered again. "Mmhm. Yeah. We'll be careful. See you soon. Bye." 

C.J. was taking off her tennis shoes, when Sam looked at her through her bedroom door, "Typical big brother." Sam smiled.

"When will he really realize that I can take care of myself?" C.J. groused. 

"Never." Sam laughed. 


	5. Kinsey visits

 Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1-This has offensive sailor type language.

            It was a month later and C.J. was a fully integrated member of the SGC security team at NORAD. She was on the gate room roster, having already proved herself. Right now she was looking for a missing file when she noticed the time. Cursing, she shoved the file back in the cabinet and jogged to the conference room. She smiled when she realized that she was the first one, and went to stand behind the General's chair. A minute later Sgt. Cho jogged in and winced, reaching in his pocket for a quarter, which he gave to C.J. 

            "Hah." She said quietly as General Hammond came in, a handful of papers in his hands. He nodded to his Security people and sat down in his chair. SG- 1 came in and sat down except for Sam. She had several papers in her hands as well. Teal'c nodded at her politely. C.J. had met Teal'c the week before, and really liked him. He was training her in staff fighting which was a weakness of hers.

            Sam had started her briefing, when all of the sudden the door banged open and a spitting mad Senator Kinsey stormed in, his aide trying in vain to calm his boss down. "I want to know how you did this, Hammond!" He started to move toward the seated General, face red with rage when he finally saw the armed, familiar angry young woman in front of him, hand on her weapon. 

"Why hello Senator Kinsey, it's not been long enough." C.J. said sarcastically. The Senator backed up in astonishment, realizing just who she was, then he decided to be nasty. "Well, well. If it isn't it the slut of D.C." he said mockingly, not realizing the danger he had just put himself in. She threw herself at him, death in her eyes as Daniel caught her full body, his hand on the gun she was unconsciously trying to get to. Now an angry Teal'c, Jack and Sam were standing, and Kinsey's aide was desperately trying to pull him out of the conference room.

            "I ought to stick my boondocker so far up your miserable ass that I could kick your eyeballs out of your head!" this she shouted, trying to get around a desperate Daniel. General Hammond was sitting at the conference table in shock. Jack went to help Daniel as it looked like C.J. was about to dismantle him, piece by piece if necessary, to get at the Senator.

Kinsey looked at the General, "Hammond, we need to talk in private." He said stiffly, now ignoring C.J. totally. "Yeah, and remember to tell him how you like to fondle enlisted women in the back of your limo, you slime-!" Daniel slapped his hand over her mouth. Deciding that the situation was about to really get out of hand the General stood stiffly, "Dr. Jackson, you and SG-1 stay with Petty Officer Davis, Sgt. Cho, you're with me. Come along Senator." He politely waited for the Senator to walk out and followed him, and Sgt. Cho, with a long look at C.J. quietly closed the door.

Daniel took his hand off of her mouth. "Ow, did you have to bite me?" he said grumpily, inspecting his hand. He looked at C.J. and saw she was still mad. She pulled herself together visibly, then looked back at Daniel, before taking his hand to check it for herself.

"I'm sorry. I was a little beside myself." She apologized. Daniel escorted her back to her seat where Jack had poured her a cup of water. "Boy, you're definitely a sailor. That was a creative threat." Jack said, patting her shoulder.

"So, is this why Paul had you assigned here?" Sam said, watching her carefully.

"Oh yeah. Right after the President awarded me the bronze star, the slime ball offered me a ride. Me, like an idiot, ignored all of my warning bells and got in to his limo. He touched y breast under the pretext of looking at my medal and I threatened to poke out his eyes with my high heels." She said grimly, gulping down her water, worrying what would happen to her now.

Teal'c smiled slightly, "It appeared that Senator Kinsey was most unhappy to see you Petty Officer Davis." Jack and Sam laughed, and C.J. smiled reluctantly. "He did appear surprised, didn't he." 

Daniel snorted, "That was after you threatened to kick his eyeballs out of his head." He pointed out wryly. 

C.J. slowly calmed herself down, appreciating the support of SG-1. They talked of the various problems that they had with Kinsey over the years themselves.

 General Hammond came back in with Sgt. Cho, and shut the door behind him. C.J. had stood up, coming to attention when the General walked in. As Cho walked by he touched her shoulder lightly in support. "At ease Petty Officer Davis." The General rumbled, when she went to parade rest, he said, "Sit!"  She sat, and a hand came under the table to hold hers. She glanced at Daniel who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Senator Kinsey is under the impression that I have had some hand in removing him from powerful committees in the Senate. As much as I would like to take the credit," He gave a big smile. "I don't have that much influence. However, I didn't disabuse him of the notion, especially after his behavior towards Davis came to light." He looked at C.J. who squirmed. She knew who had done it, and she wasn't sorry.

"It was I, Sir." She said quietly. The General raised his eyebrows in surprise. "May I ask how an E-6 in the United States Navy came to wield enough influence to get a powerful Senator kicked off those committees? Something, I might add, all of my kicking and screaming failed to accomplish." Now Jack was smirking, and the General shook his head at him. "My godfather is head of the Senate Appropriations Committee, and has a lot of political clout. I called him less than 10 minutes after the incident, and well, I guess that he works fast." C.J. replied. 

The General sat for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was contagious, and everyone smiled as he continued to chuckle, using the handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe his eyes. "You're Mike Fetter's god daughter? Well done." He chuckled some more, and stood. "You make take the rest of the day off to decompress, same for you SG-1. We'll reschedule the briefing for tomorrow." The General chuckled again, and left. 

Jack stood up, "Sweet! Hey Carter, lets play some racquetball." Sam smiled, and looked over at C.J. to see if she wanted to play. Daniel shook his head; "I'm going to take C.J. out to Glen Eyrie. She deserves a nice dinner, away from here and you clowns." C.J. looked at him in surprise. "We are?" 

Jack shook his head at Daniel, "My feelings are hurt. Let's go Teal'c, after I trounce Carter I'll challenge you to the next game." 

"I may let you win O'Neill." Teal'c said gravely.


	6. Disappearing act

Disclaimer implied-but I'll state it anyway. Stargate SG-1 is not mine

            C.J. was in a tizzy. She had no dresses and Sam offered to let her borrow one of hers. She was standing in front of Sam's closet in green satin bikini's, and a green push up bra. Sam was sitting on her bed, laughing at C.J.'s distress.

            C.J. threw a dirty look at Sam. "I want to look great! _No_, fabulous! But not desperate." Sam got up and pulled out a sleeveless silk shell in a deep blue, and a matching floral blue skirt with a flirty ruffle. "Here, put these on, Daniel may be on time for a change." C.J. gave a shriek of panic and took the clothes, putting them on quickly. She raced back to her room for shoes, giving a moan when she realized she didn't know what box they were in. Sam followed with a pair of strappy sandals, "I hope you're a 7 ½." C.J. gave Sam a hug, and heard the knock at the door, and slipped on the shoes. "Great, tell him I'll be out in a minute."

            C.J. heard Sam open the door and make small talk with Daniel. She was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, adding a couple of loose curls to her hair. She then quickly added some blue eye shadow, lip gloss and checked her teeth. With a bracing pep talk, she walked into the living room to greet her date.

            Daniel was standing, talking to Sam by the island in the kitchen. He was wearing pressed khaki's, tasseled loafers, and a burgundy shirt and tie. He looked good enough to eat. 

            Daniel saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turned his head and stared. C.J. was wearing a blue something (typical guy, we agonize and they may notice the color if we're lucky) that left her arms and legs bare. Her eyes sparkled, and all he could think was "Wow."

            Sam rolled her eyes at the delighted C.J. then took the flat of her had and smacked Daniel on his head, causing him to jump.

            "Hey!" he protested, rubbing his head.  "Geez, take the woman to dinner before you drool all over your shoes Daniel." Sam said.

            The restaurant/conference center was formerly a Scottish castle that a millionaire bought and had dismantled then had moved to Colorado Springs. The owner saw eagles nesting in the valley as he was building and called his new home Glen Eyrie, Scottish for valley of eagles. After a relaxing dinner Daniel and C.J. wandered through the spectacular gardens hand in hand. She knew a lot about flowers and pointed some of the more uncommon ones out for him. 

            Daniel stopped, pulled C.J. into his arms with a Fred Astaire flourish, causing her to giggle. The kiss that followed was anything but light hearted. He pulled back, looked into her eyes and kissed her again, this time gently biting her bottom lip, then as she opened her mouth, deepened the kiss until they had to pull back to breathe. Applause was heard from the deck behind them, causing C.J. to giggle, and Daniel to bow. He laughed and took her arm so they could walk back to his car.

            He gently pinned her to the side of his car, kissed her lightly and asked, "Do you want to see my artifacts?" She rolled her eyes, "Very original. I thought it was etchings." She said playfully. He kissed her again, and when they were both breathing unsteadily, she shook her head regretfully.

            "I have Gate room duty tomorrow. Very early, then I need to go out and find a house or something, I can't live with Sam forever." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest and enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feel of her against him. "Ok, maybe a rain check?" he asked hopefully.

            "Yes, a rain check would be dandy." She kissed him gently, and he opened the door so she could get in the car.

            C.J. was in the guardroom, entering security reports on the computer. She was aware of the gate activation a bit earlier, and knew that SG-1 was due home. Since she wasn't on Gate room duty she didn't know if they were ok or not, but had a standing promise from Dr. Frasier to call if there was a problem. She didn't want to seem like she was hovering.

            Daniel was grimy and tired, but he had to see C.J. first. He leaned against her doorway, watching her type, a little line between her eyebrows as she concentrated. 

            "Hey gorgeous." He said. Her head came up, eyes alight with a welcome that made him feel warm and wanted. 'Something that he had missed for a long time.' He thought privately. She stood, checking him out for any obvious injuries. "So, no broken bones this time?" she smiled, watching him narrow his eyes. "You're getting Jack's sense of humor, you better watch out." He said as she sat back down.

            "Yeah, yeah." She waved off his remarks. "Get a shower and I'll take you to dinner." C.J. smiled. "Now blow Dr. Jackson, I have reports up the wazoo." Daniel laughed and went to find Janet, clean up and brief the General. With any luck it shouldn't take too long.

            She smiled; glad he was back in one piece. A sudden thought struck her and she got up and jogged to the Gate room to check out her hunch.

            She muscled open the heavy door that was built to withstand explosions, letting the hydraulics close it. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully seeing how long it took. The doors needed a photoelectric eye, maybe with a face recognition program, and an automatic system that could be controlled manually from either the control room upstairs or the gate room. The doors needed to speed up in the case of emergency too, maybe another computer program for that. She would need to discuss it with Sam…"

            As she stood there, concentrating on the problem in front of her, the intercom went off. "Watcha doing Davis?" Sgt. Siler smiled down from the control booth, laughing as she jumped.

            "Geez, shoot me next time. It easier than having a stroke at my age!" C.J. complained. She shook her head, "I have an idea for these security doors that I want to pass by Major Carter and.." all of the sudden there was a bright light and she was gone. Sgt. Siler stared then pressed the emergency alert button.


	7. Victims of their own success

Stargate SG-1 wasn't , isn't and won't be mine…(makes you weep)

Short chapter warning

            As she looked around, she was puzzled. She knew that she was in the gate room a minute ago, now she was in a cavernous metal room, and it had a porthole that looked down at the Earth.

            "Ummm, hello." She asked, getting a little concerned. A small gray figure appeared in a seat in front of her. 

            "Greetings. What is your name?" it said politely. C.J. stared, realizing that this must be the Asgard. 

            "My name is C. J. Davis." The small figure nodded, "I am Freyr," it stated. C.J. nodded, "Hi, did you need something from me, Freyr?" she asked. The little alien cocked it's head, "We have need of a human." It said cryptically. C.J. stared, waiting for more information. When nothing else was said she sighed, "Wouldn't O'Neill or Major Carter do a better job?" she asked patiently.

            "While it is true that Major Carter and the O'Neill have helped us in the past, we have a need for a human female that is unknown either by the System Lords or the people of the planet in need." Freyr's voice said in an eminently reasonable tone. 

            Now C.J. had the privilege of reading some of SG-1's classified mission reports. She had a fair idea that the team was probably well known by now. She rolled her eyes at herself, Freyr actually made sense to her. "I am honored to be asked by the Asgard for assistance. What must I do?" she asked.  Freyr looked at her seriously, "We need an ambassador for a planet that has petitioned us for help." It said. 

            Back in the SGC there was organized chaos. General Hammond, Jack, Sam and Daniel were questioning Sgt. Siler. "OK, tell me again Siler." Jack asked, trying to ignore Daniel's panic. "Sir, I was up here in the control room speaking to Petty Officer Davis using the intercom. She was studying the lower level blast doors for some type of security upgrade when there was a flash and she was gone." He said a little desperately. It was the fifth time he had repeated his story and he was worried about his friend too.

            Sam looked at Jack and the General knowingly, "It has to be the Asgard, Sir." Jack frowned, "For crying out loud, what do they need Davis for? You'd think they'd call first or something." He groused.

            In the gateroom there was another flash of light and a figure of the missing sailor appeared. "Anybody there?" C.J. asked. Daniel raced down the stairs followed by Sam, Jack and the General. Pushing through the security doors, they stopped. "C.J. are you ok?" Daniel asked anxiously. Her face softened, "Daniel, I'm ok. Apparently I am here because SG-1 is the victim of their own success. The Asgard want to use me as an ambassador for them, since the System Lords don't know me." She smiled wryly. "I told Freyr that I had to ask permission first. What am I supposed to do?" she asked a little plaintively.

            General Hammond cleared his throat, "Since the Asgard are our allies, I see no reason you shouldn't do this mission. However, how long is this going to take?" he asked. She looked behind her to someone that they couldn't see, eyebrows raised, then turned back. "Freyr says no more that an 'Earth' week." She smiled at the phrasing. "Sam, do me a favor and check on my mail and apartment while I am gone." She asked. 

            Daniel was upset, having just found C.J. he didn't want to lose her like Shar'e. "C.J., are you sure?" his voice cracked. "I'll miss you so much." 

            She had her eyes wide to prevent tears from rolling down her face, "Me too Daniel." And she was gone.

            Daniel couldn't speak, and turned to go to his office. Jack jerked his head at Sam, meeting her eyes, and nodding she followed Daniel. The General sighed and went to call Major Davis and tell him his sister was on a trip.


	8. J'erel

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is not my creation.

            C.J. was seated, reading one of many things that Freyr had required so that she was familiar with the problem, the Systems Lords and the planet. It was a good thing she was a speed reader, or she would have been there forever. The planet was called J'erel. The name meant Blessed. The goa'uld had placed them there over one thousand years before, and then they were forgotten. The society evolved, even discovering manned space flight, but then a System Lord rediscovered them.

            They fought back bravely, but knew that they would lose to a bigger force. They made a decision to send one of their scientists into space to find help for their planet. An Asgard ship had found him, but he had already died. Before he did he wrote a long letter asking for help for his desperate planet. The Asgard wanted C.J. to do down to the planet, assess the situation, find the leadership and see if they still needed protection. 

            Sounded simple enough on the face of it, but C.J. knew that Murphy's law applied in space as well as Earth. "If anything possible could go wrong, it probably will." All of this served to keep her heart from hurting too much at the thought of leaving Daniel behind.

            Freyr looked at the human female and asked, "Do the letter C and J stand for other meanings?" C.J. winced, "Yes, I am named after my parent's mothers. The C is Christianna and the J is for Juliette." She said. "You will need to be known as Christianna for our purposes." Freyr said firmly. C.J. nodded reluctantly. She was already in the clothing that resembled what they wore on J'erel. She was wearing a flowing skirt in browns and greens, with a vest like flowing overrobe. It was plain but comfortable.

            Freyr had done a thorough search in the orbit around the planet and the planet itself for the goa'uld, but found none. It then gave C.J. a communicator, a transport device and finally a stern lecture on Goa'uld treaty rules. The next moment she was in a cleared area in the middle of a large crowd of people who all seemed to be arguing. There was sudden silence as the crowd absorbed her appearance. 'You're on kid.' She said to herself.

            "Greetings People of  J'erel. I am Christianna, and an ambassador for a space going race." She was proud, her voice never wavered, no matter how much her knees knocked. Voices broke out in no particular order, escalating in sound and chaos.  She slowly circled in place, trying to see if there was a leader in control. Her eyes met those of a handsome man who was standing, vainly trying to get the attention of the others. 

            Jerel, son of Jerel was trying to quiet everyone down so he could speak. His eyes were on the lovely woman in the speaking center, and he hoped she would be the answer to the problems for his people. C.J. tapped her foot impatiently, finally having it up to her eyeballs with the noise.

            Raising her arms, C.J. bellowed- "ENOUGH!"  Ah, blessed silence.

            Her eyes met Jerel's and she smiled. "If everyone would be silent, I would like to ask your leader to state your problem." She turned and bowed politely. 

            Humor shone in his eyes despite the seriousness of the situation. "Five cycles ago a hostile race led by Lord Manam arrived. His eyes glowed and he was evil. He tried to take over our planet but we were prepared for such an emergency and defeated them. He then gave us an ultimatum. In seven cycles of our moons he would return with greater force and destroy our home and take our people as slaves. We could 'tithe' 1000 people as a goodwill gesture and we would survive." 

            C.J. nodded, "Same old story, please continue." He cleared his throat, "We told him no tithe. We sent one of our greatest scientists into space for help. We assume he reached you?" Jerel asked hopefully. He watched as she closed her eyes and knew the answer before she spoke.

            "As Ambassador it is my sad duty to inform you that your friend, your scientist was dead before he reached my friends." She heard cries of grief in the crowd. "However, he did not die in vain. He had written of your plight in an eloquent voice that touched the race that sent me. They need to know if you still need assistance." She had a sudden thought, "However, it is my duty as ambassador to ask if you know of this race who wants to conquer you?" she asked.

            Jerel looked at his co- councilors and he looked at C.J. "They are evil." he said simply.  

            She sighed, "There are very few beings in the universe that are pure evil. Every race has their good and bad. The Goa'uld are like yourselves, but unlike you are inhabited by a symbiote that lives within their head. The majority of these symbiotes are indeed evil, they take over their host so completely that the person is lost inside without a way out." She saw shock and fear on a lot of faces. "There is a segment of their race called the Tok'ra that are good, they only have willing hosts, people who make the decision to share their life, almost like a spouse." She smiled, "It can be a rewarding partnership." Suspicion showed on many faces and she understood. "I don't know the level of your technology, but if you can you may scan me or whatever you do and see for yourself that I myself carry no symbiote." Jerel nodded at one of their medical people. She stood still as he waved some sort of wand, and a holographic like image was beamed to the side, showing her skull and brain, without anomaly. She was impressed, and told the man so. He smiled at her surprise and nodded at the assembly and went back to his seat. 

            She turned to Jerel. "I need to rest and some food. I can go back from where I came, or I can stay here while you discuss what I have told you." He jumped to his feet. His hands raised for attention, "We are adjourned to contemplate our futures until tomorrow." People started to file out but Jerel came to C.J. "May I take you to my home for refreshment and rest, Christianna of the mysterious race?" He smiled mischievously and she smiled back.


	9. diplomacy sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1…OK?

            She had been led to a large structure made of metal and trees, sort of like a mechanical treehouse. Inside was nice enough, but definitely a bachelors place. As Jerel puttered in the kitchen, C.J. pulled out the communicator. 

Jerel had walked to the door and observed Christianna doing what looked like talking to herself.  "Hi, this is C.J. I have approached the council, including explaining what and who the goa'uld are. No! I think it was the right decision; they needed to know what they were up against. I have no idea what they will decide. I get the distinct feeling that some of their council already knew and were hoping it didn't get out. No, I don't know what they were offered for selling out their own people. Sorry, I get emotional as a human. Yes, I will contact you if there are any new developments. I am staying here tonight, then will hear their decision tomorrow. I understand." She closed the device and put it away in a large pocket. 

She turned to Jerel, "I was speaking to my friends. They needed to be updated on what was going on." She said calmly. He looked surprised, "How did you know I was here?" he asked. "I am part of a security detachment, with full military training. I knew the moment you were there." She smiled at him. He looked a little shocked now. "Our women stay at home raising our children." He smiled as she frowned. "Yuck, I'm not moving here, Just letting you know in advance." She made a face, and he laughed at her, liking her more and more. Getting serious again, Jerel looked at her sadly, "Do you really believe that some of my people knew about the symbiotes before our meeting?" She nodded, "I'm positive. The goa'uld probably used the half truth of extended life, but forgot to mention the bad side of possession." He nodded thoughtfully, then put it aside for later thought. "Are you hungry?"

That night she was resting, thinking about Daniel, about to drift off to sleep when she heard the faintest noise. It was the scrape of a boot on the floor. She slid silently out of her bed, a weapon in her hand, and stood beside the door. As the intruder tried to sneak in she took her foot and dislocated their knee making them cry out loudly in pain, then took them down on the ground, knee in the middle of their back. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly "The God Lord Manam is going to kill you!" he shrieked.  She shoved the weapon he had dropped across the floor. Lights came in throughout the house and a disheveled Jerel stood looking at the scene before him in shock. "Abran? What were you trying to do?" C.J. pulled the moaning man's head up by the hair. "He was going to try to kill me. Now that isn't very polite." She tapped his head on the hard floor, knocking him out. "If you have any kind of law enforcement you need them to come and get this guy." She stood up and brushed off her hands. Only then did she realize she was practically naked, bra and underwear only, and Jerel was trying to gobble her down with his eyes. "Excuse me."  'Men.' She rolled her eyes. She walked to get her robe, and covered herself. He shook himself and went to make the call.

After the law enforcement had taken the unconscious man away Jerel was watching C.J. pace back and forth. He walked in front of her, causing her to stop. Placing his hands on her shoulders he gently pulled her to him. C.J. shook her head and stepped back. "I'm sorry Jerel, I am in a relationship with a man back on my planet." He nodded regretfully, "My loss." He kissed her cheek and went back to his rooms. She shook her head and went back to hers, missing Daniel enormously.

 The next day found her clad in ceremonial white, waiting in the speaking center quietly while discussions went on all around her. Finally a tired Jerel banged a ceremonial book on the table. "Are we agreed?" There were nods from the council. He turned to C.J. and made his request. "We want to know what your space faring race can offer in defense for our planet." He asked formally. 

"I am empowered as Ambassador to offer protection against the goa'uld. This would be an unending treaty with only one caveat. If you are called to help a world with lesser technology that is in need, you do so without question. In the treaty you will be promised protection at all times, and your assistance will only be for aid. There will be no sharing of technology or weapons required, or indeed, desired. That is all ladies and gentleman. I await your decision." She stood and watched the faces around her. Jerel looked at the council, noting each nod on a pad in front of him. He stood and looked at C.J. "Agreed."

"I will be back in one of your hours with the treaty for you to read and an introduction to my friends." C.J. touched the item in her pocket and disappeared in a flash of light. 

Back on Freyr's ship she sat down with a sigh. "This is harder than I thought. By the way, there was a clumsy attempt on my life last night." Freyr looked as surprised as she had ever seen. "Are you injured?" it asked.  She shook her head. "No, as a security officer  I am well prepared to protect myself." Freyr nodded, "You have done well C.J. Davis."  

It handed a large paper to her with the treaty printed on it, then they both transported to the speaking center. There were gasps as the people took in the alien beside her. She bowed to the assembly and spoke. "People of J'erel, may I present the great warrior Freyr of the Asgard." There were surprised cries in the crowd and Jerel rose. "We have been taught about the Asgard being the Protectors in our founder legends." There were nods from others in the crowd.

Freyr spoke, "Greetings people of J'erel. I greet you in the name of the Protectors, another of the names we are called. I am authorized to sign this treaty with you. My duty is also to notify the System Lord, Lord Manam, that you are part of the protected planets, and if he doesn't wish to die, he will respect your wishes." Freyr's hand glowed and a symbol appeared on the treaty. Jerel walked over and held his hand over the document and another symbol appeared. With that wild cheers broke out. Freyr reached out, miraculously making a second copy of the document and handing it to Jerel who took it solemnly. 

Jerel nodded to the man who had scanned her the day before and he walked to stand in front of her. Grinning and with proper ceremony, he handed her the scanner. "We present this as a goodwill gesture and a Thank You for your assistance." C.J. was delighted; this would make Janet very happy.

"We must leave now." Freyr said. I looked at Jerel and he nodded and we disappeared. 

C.J. sighed with relief. "I'm done, right?" Freyr nodded. "You want to see Daniel Jackson?" it asked curiously. 

"More that anything in the universe." C.J. smiled.

  
 


	10. Home again

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 Stargate or the scrumptious male bodies therein. This is r-rated for the s*e*x* , don't read if you are too young.

            It had been 5 days since C.J. had been taken away by the Asgard. Daniel was trying to keep busy but his mind would float back to their dinner together, the hot kisses exchanged in the garden and he would miss her fiercely. 

            Major Davis had arrived the day after she left and had kept Daniel company when he would go stand in the gate room, hoping against hope that she would reappear. 

With a shaky sigh he rubbed his eyes and left the flood of paperwork on his desk, wandering back to the gate room. Above him Sgt. Siler shook his head at the sight of the depressed Dr. Jackson. 

            Daniel wandered aimlessly, checking out the railing on the ramp, acknowledging Siler with a nod, then sat on the ramp. As he had just about decided that this was a useless there was a flash in front of him and C.J. was standing there in the flesh. She turned and saw Daniel and her eyes spilled over with tears. He jumped up and folded her in his arms, squeezing so hard, unable to let her go. Siler smiled and picked up the phone to notify the General about the happy reunion. 

            "Daniel, I missed you so much!" she was running her hands up and down his back, trying to calm him. He was shaking with emotion, and he tried to get himself under control as he felt her in his arms and knew she was safe. The door opened behind them and he reluctantly pulled away from her. Paul smiled happily as he entered, and called,"Chris!" her eyes widened as she saw her brother. He came and gave her a big hug. Laughing she said, "Geez, I was with the Asgard. It was no big deal!" Behind her brother she saw SG-1 and other friends from various teams come in to welcome her back. The General cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

            "Welcome home Petty Officer Davis. Freyr just contacted me to thank me for your help. Good work. Briefing in one half hour." He smiled and left the gateroom.

            She held up her hands to get everyone's attention. "Yo people, thanks for the welcome. I need a shower and food before I go see the General." Jack laughed, "Especially the shower!" She shoved him, "Are you saying I stink Colonel Sir?" People laughed and everyone began to trail out of the gate room. Paul saw that Daniel was sticking to his sister like glue and decided that they would need to talk. 

            C.J. stood under the hot water and washed her hair. Sighing she wished she could just take Daniel home and jump him then sleep for 2 days straight. She finished rinsing and turned off the water. Wrapping the towel around her she stepped out to her locker and found Daniel lying on the bench sound asleep. Shaking her wet hair in his face, he jerked awake and saw C.J. smiling at him. "Hey nitwit, don't you have something you are supposed to be doing?" He grinned up at her, "Nope." 

            "Then blow and let me get dressed and you can take me down to the mess for a meal." She pointed patiently to the door. He stood, came closer and dipped his head licking the water off of her shoulder. She shivered and then he kissed her, tweaked her nose and left. "Boy, he sure does it for me." She murmured out loud, then got dressed.

            In the conference room she sat at the large table along with SG-1, Doc Fraiser and her brother. She had finished briefing them then stood and said "Merry Christmas Janet." C.J. handed her the device. Janet looked at it puzzled, Sam craning her neck to check it out as well. "Thank you, what is it?" she asked puzzled. C.J. took it back, and looked at Jack. "Be my guinea pig Sir?" he stood and grumbled and groaned and walked over to her. She pressed a button and the wand hummed lightly as C.J. passed it over his arm. She then pressed another button and a holographic representation of the Colonel's bones showed mid air. Janet gasped in delight. "Wow!"  C.J. shut if off, handing it back to Janet. "I don't know if you can reverse engineer it, but it was given as a gift of good faith." She patted Jack in thanks and they sat back down.

            The General smiled at her. "Well done Petty Officer Davis, I expected no less of you." She stood, "Thank you Sir." He nodded and stood as well, "Dismissed. You are all on stand down until Monday." And left the room. Daniel stood, took C.J.'s hand, shook his head at Paul. "You can see her the day after tomorrow." He then proceeded to drag her out of the room, causing laughter. 

            "Daniel!" she squeaked. "We are going to my place and I am not letting you out of my sight for 2 days at least." He said grimly. She pulled him to a stop, "Can I at least get my bag?" she teased, laying her hand on his face and gently kissed him. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I was worried that I had just found you, only to lose you. I missed you so much, I was a mess." She stepped back and shook him gently, "Daniel, I am in the military. I go where I am sent. We may be separated at anytime, do you want me to fall apart every time you go through the gate?" she kissed him and gave him a quick hug. "I will do my best to come back to you if you promise to do the same for me." He smiled, "Deal."

            As they stumbled into Daniel's apartment, he was trying to unbutton her shirt and kiss her at the same time. She had gotten his shirt off, (it was still in the car) and was trying to push up his t-shirt and kiss his chest. There were frantic hands, hot kisses and moans. He finally slipped her shirt off and covered her breasts with his hands, bending to kiss them through the material. She gasped and finally got his t-shirt over his head. He stopped, shucked his pants and shoes and she wriggled out of hers. He scooped her up and carried her into his bedroom, gently laying her on his bed. 

            She pulled him down on top of her with a jerk, causing him to laugh. He bent down to kiss her passionately then moved on to her neck then trailed his mouth down her body. She writhed in need and decided that 2 could play at this game. She grabbed his arms and with a quick sideways jerk rolled him onto his back with her on top. She smiled and bent down to place open mouth kisses on his chest, licking his nipples and causing him to arch. 

            Daniel felt like he was on fire. Her mouth was everywhere and so were her hands. She sat between his knees and cupped him gently, using the tips of her fingers and running them up and down his erection. "C.J." he whispered huskily. She stopped, watching him with a wicked smile. "Hmm?" He took her arms and flipped her onto her back, moved her thighs apart and used his fingertips to feel her wetness. She moaned and moved against his hand. He moved between her legs and thrust into her in one strong move. C.J. closed her eyes and combination of almost pain and incredible pleasure. She arched her back, bending her legs to deepen the contact between them. She lifted to meet each of his thrusts, feeling like she was coming apart. Her head whipped back and forth and she arched, tightening inside so that Daniel lost control then and after a couple of more thrusts spilled into her. They were both breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes. Daniel pulled slowly out of her, causing her to writhe, and pant. "Whoa. I wasn't ready for that." she gasped. Daniel chuckled and lay down beside her, she scootched up to lay her head on his shoulder, arms around him, relaxing before falling asleep almost immediately.

            Daniel watched her sleep, seeing the lines of tiredness and stress smoothing themselves out on her face. He had to face it, he had fallen for her. Hard. The thought was exciting and frightening at the same time. Shar'e was never far from his thoughts and he didn't want to lose C.J. the same way.

              
  
  



	11. Not again! with whining

            Daniel was working on a translation when he heard a wolf whistle from his door. Smiling as he looked up, he shook his head at C.J. "You're a brat. What are you doing here, I thought you have duty on the surface?" he asked, watching her slide into one of the chairs across from him. 

            "Not today, Lt. Myers asked for a duty swap. I have gate room duty instead, and as I was on my way when I decided to stop and harass you." C.J. answered. Daniel smiled, "Sexually?" he asked hopefully, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She shook her head at his expression. 

C.J. noticed the translation he was working on and walked around his desk to look at it right side up. Well, maybe right side up… "What is that?" she asked puzzled. He glanced down, "Words, lots of words." He looked up as she frowned, noticing the some new freckles on her nose.

            The claxons started sounding, "Off World activation." C.J. frowned at her watch, "Well, I guess I'm on duty..I'm outta here." Daniel grabbed her arm, "Be careful." His eyes worried. She smiled reassuringly and as she jogged to the gateroom she realized she needed to talk to Jack and Sam about Daniel. He was getting increasingly… clingy, she guessed the word was. Shaking her head, she filed the problem away for another time. 

            She jogged in, noticing how smoothly the doors moved now, automatically closing behind her. She walked to Lt. Kaiser, "Hey L.T., no one is due back are they?" she looked at the gate as it started to activate. He was watching it like a hawk, "Nope. Why don't you go to the left over by the doors, ready weapons." C.J. nodded, "Aye Aye, Sir." As she turned she heard him chuckle. "I am _so_ not in the Navy!" he protested. She laughed and went to kneel down, keeping the rest of the team out of the line of fire.

            She could hear the General, Sam and Sgt. Davies in the control room. "Who is it?" "No SGC code yet sir."  There was silence, waiting. Suddenly the gate disengaged. Everyone stood and relaxed when suddenly the gate activated again. C.J. kneeled once again and everyone waited. "It's SG-12 Sir." Security could hear a muffled exclamation from the General. They knew why, SG-12 had been 3 weeks overdue, and even after several searches they had been almost given up on. 

            The iris opened and the gate did its thing. Sudden there were 3 bodies tossed through the gate. Lt. Kaiser snapped, "Davis!" She quickly walked, keeping low over to the first man, feeling for a pulse in his neck and keeping a wary eye on the gate. "This one is alive Sir." She said in quick relief, moving on to the next one up the ramp when he raised his head and saw her. "Close the iris" he whispered so quietly that almost didn't hear. She turned to shout the order when a swift figure darted through grabbing her and dragging her back through the gate. She could hear the yells, including her own, "Close the iris!!!!" then she was unconscious.

            C.J. moaned quietly, "Won't someone stop the Rockettes in my head?" she turned to her side, coughing. A voice quietly whispered, "Are you well?" Opening her eyes she saw a man leaning over her, hand with a ribbon device. Before he blinked she took his arm and flipped him over her, landing him hard on the ground, and C.J. was on top of his back, hand on the ribbon device. She violently tore it off his hand and threw it across the room. "What do you want and why am I here?" she whispered harshly. 

            "My Lady, I am but a servant of my Lord Manam. He wants you unhurt." The man's voice was muffled as his face was shoved into the floor. C.J. grabbed his hair and lifted his head, "Did you say Lord Manam?" she asked, hoping against hope. Suddenly there was Jaffa with staff weapons pointed at her. "Shit." She said bitterly and dropped his head hands up in resignation.

            **SGC-**

            The injured men were in the infirmary, all expected to live. "Who did this to you?" General Hammond asked quietly. Sgt. Allen had his eyes closed against the glare of the overhead fluorescents. "Sir, when they found out we were Taur'e they tortured us for information." He moaned quietly, and Janet bustled in shooing everyone away. Daniel shook his head, "Who was it Sgt.?" He asked. The man turned his head toward Daniel, "A goa'uld named Manam." And Janet kicked Daniel out as well.

            **Bad guys hands**

            C.J. fought briefly against the huge Jaffa as they dragged her in front of the goa'uld on the throne. The Jaffa grabbed her hair and jerked her head up to meet the eyes of Lord Manam. She saw a slender white man with long gold hair, wearing rich robes. He looked like she imagined an ancient Roman would look like. 

            "What are you looking at Blondie?" she snapped. The Jaffa cuffed her across the face and she dropped. Her cheekbone felt like it had hit a truck. "Enough!" Manam said fiercely. She looked up at him from her knees, and wiped the blood trickling from the side of her mouth. 

            "I am Lord Manam. I have been looking for the Asgard Ambassador. It appears that I have found her." he smirked. She stood a little shakily, shaking her head against the dizziness. "I know who the Asgard are but an ambassador I am not. It would mean I had to talk pretty and I just don't do that." she slurred her words and spit blood on the floor. The goa'uld winced in disgust. He gestured imperiously at the Jaffa, "Find the healer and fix her. I do not want her damaged."

            "What _do_ you want Blondie?" C.J. asked, putting as much insolence in her voice as she thought she could get away with.

            Lord Manam smiled at the feisty woman in front of him. "I want you to change the Asgard's mind. I need the planet of J'erel." Puzzled she cocked her head, "Why? Why this planet and not another?" she asked him. He smiled, "My master needs something there. You are but a means to an end. Take her away." And she was dragged off. 

            **SGC-**

Most of SG-1 and all of SG-7 were around the conference table waiting for Sam to confirm their suspicions. She had contacted the Tok'ra and the Asgard for information and was coming to brief the teams. Sam bustled in, smiled at General Hammond and laid some papers on the table. The General gestured for her to start.

            "You were right Daniel. Lord Manam is the goa'uld that was interested in the planet the Asgard took C.J. to. The Asgard confirmed it and said that they would be happy to take a team and retrieve C.J. The Tok'ra on the other hand say the Lord Manam is small potatoes, and that he is working for a more powerful goa'uld. They think it might be whomever took over the remnants of Anubis fleet." She paused, looking over at Daniel. His face was determined and she could read what he was thinking.

            The General cleared his throat, "SG-1 and SG-7, I want you to go on the Asgard ship and rescue C.J. and discover the reason behind them taking her. I am sure it had something to do with her mission to J'erel. Dismissed." The teams left the room and the General touched Daniel's arm. "Dr. Jackson, may I speak to you a moment?" Daniel nodded reluctantly, and the General shut the door in Jack's face.

            "Son, are you sure that you are able to do this?" his blue eyes were kind. Daniel met them, face set with resolve. "I have to Sir. I don't want to lose her like Shar'e." The General shook his head, "C.J. Davis is one of the most resourceful woman I know. I'll bet that this turns into a recon mission and not a rescue." Daniel smiled reluctantly, "Yes Sir." 


	12. What's up?

Not my Stargate SG-1 but Oh how I wish

            C.J. thoroughly inspected the holding area where she was being held. She felt great physically from being healed and now she was getting out of here. She was going over the floor inch by inch when she found a crack that met the wall seam. Sitting back on her heels she looked it over thoughtfully. Leaning down closer she could feel fresh air sliding through the crack. She reached down and pulled the knife the Jaffa had missed out of her boot. It was a small Swiss army knife about 2 inches long so either they missed it or they didn't recognize what it was. She pulled out the blade and slid it in the crack and gently pushed. Not having any luck she moved down further and tried again. Ten minutes passed before she saw something move. Pushing harder she realized that the whole slab was opening. Glancing at the doorway she pushed down on the slab and saw it was indeed an opening but about 25 feet up in the air. Geez louise.

            **Aboard Asgard ship Starreyen**

**            "**5 minutes People!" Jack hollered grinning at the others. Everyone checked the others equipment when Freyr showed up. "Does the goa'uld mother ship know we are here?" he asked Freyr who shook its head in the negative. "No. However, I have located C.J. Davis. She is in the middle of escaping her captors. I will transport her in if that is acceptable?" Freyr turned to his control panel and moved some things around.  

Suddenly they saw C.J. dropping to the floor in the middle of the ship. "Ooof!" she said. Looking up from her back she saw the SG teams and Freyr. "Well it's about damn time! I thought I was going to break an ankle jumping 25 feet to the ground!" Daniel bent down and helped her up then pulled her into his arms. "The General was right. You were going to escape!" She patted his back grinning at the others. 

Jack looked at her quizzically "Why did they want you?" he asked. "I'll be damned if I know, Daniel let go for a second. Freyr do you have a map of the complex?" she walked over to the little alien who nodded and bought up a 3-d image. "Alright, here is the throne room of Manam and here is where I was kept. Apparently they want me to change the mind of the people of J'erel and the Asgard. Why? Got me but apparently Manam was working for someone stronger." She looked at Jack and shrugged eloquently. 

Jack turned to Freyr "Do you have any ideas why they want J'erel?" Freyr shook his gray head "I do not know what the goa'uld are looking for. I am to meet the goa'uld at J'erel for the meeting." Freyr turned and looked seriously at C.J.

"I know I know. I need to get back into my shiny prison. Beam me back Scotty." She said wryly. Daniel was shaking his head in denial when suddenly she was gone. Jack turned to look at the little alien "What was the plan? I'm afraid that I didn't quite hear you discuss it." He said sarcastically. Sam placed a calming hand on his arm and Jack absently patted it.

"C.J. Davis is an intelligent human. She understood that the need to find out what the powerful goa'uld wanted from J'erel was to go back and follow the plans that were being made for her." Freyr blinked, as if Jack should have figured that out. Daniel was in shock. "You sent her back down there?" he asked angrily. Both Jack and Teal'c looked at Daniel, "Daniel Jackson they are not going to harm Petty Officer Davis. They need her for their plan." Teal'c said patiently.

Freyr looked at Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, I need to discuss a matter with you." It said firmly. Daniel followed the alien into a small office like room. "I can't believe you put her in danger on purpose!" The little alien cocked his head "Dr. Jackson, I do not understand. C.J. Davis has proven that she can take care of herself. She is intelligent and resourceful. What are you afraid of?" Daniel felt his face flush and suddenly realized how the others saw him. He was acting like C.J. couldn't handle danger or take care of herself. She was a totally different person than Shar'e and he realized that he was trying to fit them into the same box.

Daniel looked at Freyr. "I understand what you mean. I've been trying to over protect C.J. because I couldn't protect Shar'e." He looked miserably at the floor. "I hope she forgives me. I have been such an idiot." A voice from behind him spoke "She will forgive you Daniel Jackson. You will speak to her and let her know how you feel." Teal'c stated sternly. 

"Yo! The goa'uld have taken off. I think they are head for that planet Jerry." Jacks' voice exclaimed from the other room. "J'erel." Sam corrected him.

"Whatever."

Back with the bad guys 

            C.J. paced her cell. She had felt the shudder of takeoff and knew they were headed for J'erel. She hadn't a clue about what would await her there. She sure hoped that Jerel was still in charge. The look on Daniel's face when she left again broke her heart but he had to realize that she wasn't a piece of china. Pacing some more she heard a Jaffa come into the room. Looking over she saw that he carried a tray with some food. She made a face and went over to him and took the tray. She looked at what was on it and sighed. Yuck, what she wanted was a whopper with no onions and heavy pickle.

  
  



	13. More surprises

            **None of the Stargate SG-1 are mine**

            The ships rendezvoused in space above J'erel.  Freyr had decided to take one of the lesser known SG members as an escort. It didn't want to aggravate the goa'uld before they knew what he was looking for. 

            Freyr monitored the planet carefully and found Jerel and transported him to the ship. The man stood, blinking in astonishment at the suited up SG teams before turning to Freyr.  "Why am I here?" he asked, a little intimidated. The little alien moved to stand in front of the council member, "Christianna has been taken by the goa'uld. She has been told that she is to convince you and I to change our minds and let the goa'uld become an important presence on this planet. Tell me why." Freyr demanded.

            Jerel gasped, "Is she well? Have they hurt her?" This made Daniel watch the man suspiciously. There was more here than just concern for an ambassador. "Hey buddy, we'll take care of C.J., why do the snake heads want your planet so badly?" Jack asked impatiently. 

Jerel ran a shaky hand through his hair, and turned his back to look out the window onto his planet below. "Christianna told me that some of the people in the council knew about the goa'uld before the treaty was signed. I believe she told Freyr that they had 'sold us out'. I did not want to believe her, but now I am forced to realize she was right." The man was plainly upset, but the SG teams were unsympathetic, all they wanted was their team member back safely.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad your conscience is bothering you. What do the goa'uld want Jerel?" Jack went to stand in front of the man, body language demanding no more evasions. Jerel sighed, " In the event of planet colonization, my people developed a living matter transmogrifier." Jerel stopped, everyone's faces were blank except for Sam. "You can transform living matter into something else?" she whispered. Jerel nodded sorrowfully, "Pure energy."  Jack shook his head, "So what, it doesn't sound that dangerous." He said pointedly. Freyr shook his head and now even Daniel realized the danger. Sam turned to Jack, "Sir, you can transform every living thing on the planet into energy. Plants, trees, animals, …and people." Jack's eyes widened, "Oh Shit." 

Freyr was shaking his head, "In the wrong hand a power this great could destroy the universe. Imagine if the 'replicators' retrieved it." Freyr turned to contact his council. The others looked at Jerel. "Can the goa'uld find this transmogrifier thing?" Jack demanded, back in mission mode. Daniel and Sam looked at Jack in disbelief, "Jack, you actually pronounced it right!" he said amazed. "What?! Calvin and Hobbes (a/n cartoon tiger and kid) did transmogrifying too ya know!" Jack said testily, causing smirks to be covered by various people, and Jerel to look puzzled. "Never mind, answer the first question." He regarded the pale man before him seriously. Jerel shook his head, "As hereditary leader of the planet I am the only one with access. I am in as much danger as Christianna. Several people know I am the only access point and if she was right then that information has already been passed on to Lord Manam."  Jerel turned from Jack and the others, striding to the window to gaze sadly at his planet. 

Goa'uld ship 

C.J. was screaming on the table, and a goa'uld larva was being held over her, the Lord Manam's eyes were glowing. "I don't want this!! Let me go!" She shrieked. Her head was tossing back and forth until a Jaffa grabbed it to keep it still. Suddenly the larvae leapt out his hands and into her mouth. C.J. gagged, and her eyes squeezed shut in pain and horror.

C.J. was screaming inside her mind. "God, Please!!! Stop this monster from taking over!" she prayed and screamed silently against her tormentors. Suddenly she felt the presence of the evil, announcing itself with a mocking laugh. "Praying to your gods? How boring and predictable. They all do that!" the voice said. Suddenly the voice squeaked in surprise and was silent. Another voice spoke, "C.J. Listen to me. You are safe, but you have to pretend that you are under the influence of the larvae. I have blocked it's influence, but now you must stop the goa'uld. Do you understand?" the voice said quietly. "Who are you?" C.J. whispered in her mind. A warm laugh filled her with peace, then the voice was gone. 

"Are you awake?" Lord Manam leaned over her and her eyes opened. "Yes my Lord, I am here." She felt her eyes glow and realized that she would have no trouble passing herself off as the new goa'uld. She could her the muffled goa'uld voice deep in the recesses of her mind, but it was not controlling her. She couldn't prevent a smile of triumph from crossing her face. Lord Manam mistook her expression and smiled back. "You need to rest for a day or so my love, they are afraid of us. Then we will take this planet for our Lord." C.J. suddenly grasped that this was for the goa'uld Anubis. She had heard of this terrible enemy, and renewed her vow to stop this in its tracks. "A day of rest would be acceptable my Lord." She spoke carefully and the Lord Manam smiled.

The next day C.J. and the Lord Manam used the rings to transport to the planet. They also landed in the middle of the same meeting place she had visited first. Council members were seated, and many of the people were in the stands. When her and the goa'uld appeared there were gasps in the crowd. This time though she was dressed in goa'uld ceremonial robes and a darned heavy gold crown like thing, and apparently buddy buddy with a goa'uld. 

Suddenly Freyr beamed down to face the crowd. C.J. smiled, and knew that the SG teams were close. Suddenly one of the doors opened and Jerel strode in and stopped short at seeing her. His eyes frantically searched her face and she nodded regally. He realized he had been staring and quickly took his seat.

Freyr turned to Lord Manam and C.J. and Jerel cleared his throat uneasily. "We are here to converse with the Warrior Freyr, the Lord Manam and our ambassador Christianna. He gestured for me to speak. C.J. turned to the crowd, knowing that she had to play this very carefully. She bent her head forward and up and her eyes flashed and the entire room gasped in shock. Even Freyr blinked in surprise.

Daniel staggered as if he had been shot. Teal'c grabbed him and Daniel shook him off. "NO HARM?" he whispered harshly. None of the SG teams had realized that this step would be taken, and Jack cursed himself silently. He should have known, but hadn't even considered this. Sam gently reached for the white knuckled hand that he had clutched his P-90 with and laid hers over it. He looked down at the love and support that he saw in her eyes and realized that they knew exactly what Daniel was suffering right then.

"In the name of Lord Manam I greet the people of J'erel." C.J.'s goa'uld modified voice carried to the absolute quiet in the room. "I am instructed to bring you another offer from the Great Lord Manam, before he takes this planet from you. If you do not comply there will be no more castles with flowers, mountains that you can walk under, and iraqi's to discuss with friends." She stopped and hoped that message made sense to the others for plainly the people in the stands were lost. 

Daniel and Jack gaped at each other. They knew she was talking about conversations that they had together. She _wasn't_ under the goa'ulds control. They didn't know how she had done it but they took it as a sign and got ready to complete their mission. Jack signaled the others and they began to move closer to the action.

Freyr looked at C.J. and Lord Manam. "You are not going to take this planet Lord Manam. It is already under treaty." The little alien said sternly. Lord Manam, not realizing that anything was amiss drew himself up sharply, "The people have the ability to change their minds." His eyes flashed and then he arrogantly turned to C.J. "Let us go to let these insignificant people decide their fate before we do." He offered her his arm, and she stepped forward, watching his hand with the ring recall device carefully. She held her free hand behind her back and wiggled her fingers frantically, hoping against hope that _someone_ would understand! Suddenly she felt the thud of a grenade hit her hand, and rapidly brought it around, ripped out the pin, rolling it to the goa'uld's feet. C.J. jumped back frantically as the rings descended and Lord Manam suddenly realized he had been duped. The rings started to ascend when there was a tremendous flash and boom and the building shook and an echoing boom as the ship in orbit was destroyed.

  
  
  



	14. Aftermath and results, and Is there a Go...

            **_Disclaimer_**-Stargate and SG-1 are not mine. Also, slight religious references toward end of chapter. No flames please, I felt it was necessary to story line….

            The building shook so badly that people were violently thrown from their seats. There were cries of distress, pieces of ceiling falling, and soldiers appearing from nowhere. C.J. lurched and grabbed Freyr before he fell. "You ok Freyr?" she gasped, the dust sifting down from the damaged ceiling covering her and the others. The alien nodded and looked into her eyes, "How is it that you have a goa'uld inside you and are in control?" it asked curiously. C.J. smiled wryly, "I don't know. However, if you would be so kind and remove it for me I would be eternally grateful!" she said. 

            She was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around. Daniel was hugging her so tight she could feel the goa'uld yell in alarm. Giggling she patted his back, "Daniel. You're crushing me and the snake." He stepped back and the others were around her patting her back and asking questions a mile a minute. "Is it Tok'ra? Is it still there? What happened?" the questions flew. Jack stood in front of her, his zat at the ready. "Well Lady, you did good. Now tell me what the hell happened?" he asked gruffly. Freyr suddenly stood there beside Jack, "O'Neill, can this wait? C.J. has expressed the desire to remove the goa'uld. You need to figure out what you will do here and I will return her shortly." C.J. smiled gratefully and Daniel grabbed her hand. "I'm going too." Freyr nodded and looked at Jack. "Yeah sure. Just return them in one piece." Jack said. Freyr, knowing O'Neill's attachment for his comrades inclined his small head and the three disappeared.

            Jack shook his head and signaled for his people to disperse to see if people needed help or whatever. He walked over to Jerel who was helping one of the elderly council members as she sobbed in fright. Jack bent down, grimacing at his creaking knees. "See? This treaty stuff really works." Jerel smiled crookedly, absently patting the distressed woman's back. "I'll check on you later Serak." He said, noticing Serak's grandson hustling over to check on his grandmother. Jerel stood and brushed some of the dust off of him, and Jack stood as well. 

            "We need to figure out what to do next." Jack said seriously. Jerel pointed Jack to the exit of the building where others were leaving, "Let's talk about what is needed to be done." Jack signaled to the other team members and they all followed, making sure that the evacuation of the damaged building was orderly. 

            **Freyr's ship**

Daniel held her hand as she lay on the flat surface. She was trembling with the effort of containing the goa'uld now. She could feel it frantically beat against her will and the force that was helping her contain it. She could hear one of Freyr's medical advisors speak and suddenly she was unconscious.

            "C.J.?"  A voice asked in her mind. "I'm here." She replied, looking around for the source of her help. The voice laughed softly, "I am glad that I could help you. Your plea for help was heard and I was sent." C.J. puzzled over his for a moment, "Are you an angel?" The voice sighed, "I am close to something like that, but more. We are sent from the One who creates all, and that is all that you need to understand. My work here is done. We will meet again." and the presence was gone.

            C.J. woke with a smile, and saw Daniel's beloved face over hers. "Hey Babe." She rasped, her throat was a little dry. Daniel's eyes were filled with relief. "How are you feeling? You've been out of it for 16 hours." C.J. sat up with a sudden jerk, "What? 16 hours?" She turned to Freyr, "What happened?" She demanded. The little alien regarded her thoughtfully, "Will you tell us what happened and maybe I can help you with your query." It replied.

            "I thought that we were going to head down to the planet. I was brought to a room with a gold bed thing and a golden bowl beside it. The Jaffa made me lie down and I suddenly knew what was going to happen." Her eyes closed in pain. "The wriggly goa'uld leapt from Manam's hand and into my mouth, I thought I was going to choke to death." Opening her eyes she saw Daniel's eyes were closed with remembered pain. "Hey, I'm ok." She touched his face gently and he grabbed her hand, placing a gentle kiss in her palm. Shakily taking a deep breath, she continued, "I was screaming for God to help me when the goa'uld took over my mind. It was mocking my screams and suddenly it stopped and there was someone, or something, containing it." C.J. shook her head, "I was so relieved. It was like it was imprisoned and I was myself again. Then a voice spoke and told me it would take care of me but that I was to take care of the problem here." Looking at Freyr she smiled at his expression. 

Freyr's head was cocked to the side, "Hm," was its response. "We removed the goa'uld and you did not wake up. We assumed it was because your system needed to heal. Do you know who it was?" It asked curiously. She shook her head no."They didn't say, but when I asked if it was an angel, it acknowledged that it was something like that." C.J. rubbed the back of Daniel's hand absently. "It said that the 'One who creates all' heard me and sent it. In my mind that says angel." She glanced at Daniel and he was watching her closely, realizing that there was something she wasn't saying quite yet. 

            "The One." Freyr stared impassively into space. It turned his head abruptly; "I am going to transport you down to the surface. O'Neill has stated that there is to be a feast and then I will take you back to Earth." They were suddenly back on J'erel, C.J. looked at Daniel in puzzlement. "What was _that_ about?" she asked. Daniel shook his head, "Maybe they don't believe in a higher power?" Daniel frowned comically, wrinkling his nose in thought. C.J. laughed, then waved at the SG teams as they came to say hello and see how she and Daniel were. 

            Later as everyone was back on the ship and resting, C.J. moved out of Daniel's arms and went in search of Freyr. She accessed a panel on the wall that located the alien and she went to his quarters. Raising her hand she waved it over another panel and a chime was heard, then the door slid silently open. "Freyr?" C.J. asked, waiting politely in the doorway.

            "You may enter, C.J." Freyr said from its resting place on a chair by the window. She walked in, realizing that it was dark and she moved carefully, so she wouldn't knock anything down. "Freyr, are you alright?"  C.J. went to stand beside the chair, watching the stars fly by. Sensing movement, she turned her head to find a thoughtful Freyr regarding her silently. 

            "In our time in the universe we understood that there was a greater power, but we thought of it as a benign element of the cosmos, one that did not directly effect us." Freyr looked back out of the window and sighed. "You were in distress and asked for help and it was given. We understood that there was a power, but I think that we may not have believed." 

            C.J. turned to look at the alien, "I was raised religiously, but I don't go to church so much anymore. However, I do know that there is a God, and I believe it with all of my heart. The only thing that I _am_ sure of in this crazy universe." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I believe that God, or the One, made us all with free will. We choose our own path and are responsible for our actions. The Asgard chose to do good, the Goa'uld chose to do bad." Freyr was watching her with interest now, it nodded in understanding and said, "We made the choice to protect. You must rest now C.J., we will be to Earth in 2 hours." C.J. smiled, "I know, you want to do some more thinking. Good night Freyr." She saluted cheekily and went back to where the others were. Freyr smiled slightly, more at peace that it had been in a very long time.

            2 days later Daniel slammed into Sam's office. "Do you know where she is?" Sam was wiping up spilled coffee, having slopped it when Daniel scared her to death. "Geez Daniel, knock much?" she asked sarcastically. Daniel flopped down in one of her chairs and sighed. "C.J. took emergency leave, didn't tell me she was going and just left. I asked the General and he wouldn't say where she was going either." Daniel sighed. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, and Sam felt sorry for him, but only a little. 

            "Daniel, you are the world's worst friend, next to the Colonel." She said, when Jack poked his head in. "Did someone take my name in vain?" he asked, wandering in. His eyes were sharp as they saw Daniel and he glanced at Sam who rolled her eyes. Sam had told Jack of her and C.J.'s conversation about Daniel's clinging, then total unwillingness to talk about what C.J. had been through and how she needed a break. Jack huffed out a breath and closed the door, then slumped into the chair beside Daniel.

            "Daniel? You're a moron." Was Jack's helpful comment. Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. This therapy thing was going to be painful.  
            


	15. Where do you go to lick your wounds?

 Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine

            C.J. drove her rental jeep, (hey, jeeps are cool, people.)  up the driveway with its arching maple trees. Pulling into the circular drive she shut off the engine and sat, looking at the house of her childhood. 

            Her father was a Naval World War II, Korean and Vietnam war vet, her mother a retired teacher. They never thought they could have children, and they were in their early fifties when suddenly Paul, then a year later C.J. arrived. Paul and her were raised with the same values as her parents were during the depression. It sometimes bothered her and Paul that they didn't have the same freedoms of other kids their age, but when they got older they both realized that they were probably the worlds youngest baby boomers. Paul and her were raised on hard work, dedication to Church and school and revering the country that their father served. His example was enough for both Paul and her to join the military as well, though she didn't go to college first. It was another bone of contention between her parents and her. Her Dad had been enlisted and wanted his children to be officers, but C.J. faced him down with the argument that he turned out alright for an enlisted man. Her mother had twitted him for months after that, and there was no more discussion about her going to college.

            The front door to the house opened, startling C.J. out of her reverie. She got out of the car and raced up the stair to hug her mother. "Mum!" she squeezed the tall gray haired woman who laughed and patted her back in return. "Hey honey." 

            C.J. finally pulled back, looking at her mother carefully, but seeing nothing to alarm her. "Hiya Mum, I'm home."  Joanie in turn looked at her daughter carefully, seeing the new lines of stress around her eyes, and the trouble in their depths, but wisely said nothing. "Forever?" she smiled at her daughter. "Nah, but for a week, if that's ok?" C.J. looked away from her mother's knowing eyes. "That's wonderful dear. Go feed the animals then and I'll take your stuff up to the room." She shooed her daughter away and took the sea bag and carryon into the house. Shutting the door she went directly to the phone and dialed.

            "Major Davis please, this is his Mother." Joanie said.

            "Major Davis speaking, how can I help you?" came his voice.

 "Paul Michael Davis! What in the hell is your sister doing home?" came his mothers voice. Paul gulped, "Mom?"

            "Yes, now answer the question." She said sharply. 

"Um, Mom, I don't know why C.J. is there." Then suddenly the light dawned, C.J. was just back from being kidnapped and infested with a goa'uld, but the General and Jack had said she was fine. "Mom, let me make a call then I'll drive down tonight and see you all." Paul busily started writing notes for his assistant. 

His mother sucked in a breath, "Then there is something wrong." Paul winced again; his Mom was a sharp lady. "See you tonight Mom." And he hung up like the coward he was. Joanie regarded the phone with a frown, hanging it up. 

            C.J. fed Bella, the Morgan mare that she had learned how to ride on. Rubbing the mare's nose, she felt more at peace than she had for the past couple of days. Daniel had refused to talk about the goa'uld, the mission or anything. His silence had driven her crazy and finally she was driven to talk to Sam. She did not want to see the quack McKenzie, and had successfully avoided the annoying psychiatrist, but had needed to talk to someone. Sam had held her while she cried and talked out the feelings she had. Having Jolinaar made Sam the perfect person to understand what C.J. had been through. Then Sam had suggested that she go on leave and C.J. had jumped on it, gotten the General's permission and fled the mountain before seeing Daniel. 

            Paul called the direct line to General Hammond's office, "Hammond." The voice said.

 "General, this is Major Davis." General Hammond shook his head, looking at Jack who was sitting across from him. 

"Hello Major Davis, what can I do for you?" Jack's eyebrows rose. 

"Sir, my mother just called and grilled me. She said that C.J. is at home, I thought that she was doing ok?" Paul's voice asked plaintively.

"Why don't I pass you to Colonel O'Neill?" the General handed the phone to Jack, who chuckled and said, "Hi Paul, what's up?" 

"You tell me Jack, my mom just called to ask me why the hell my sister went home. So I'm asking you, you saw her last." Paul said firmly.

Jack sighed and settled into his chair, frowning at the General's amusement. Jack was a better mother hen than he was, Hammond thought to himself. "Listen Paul, C.J. talked it all out with Sam and she's going to be OK with our help." Jack replied, sounding very sure of himself. 

"What about McKenzie, she didn't see that nut, did she?" Paul asked with some anxiety, no one liked the man, especially after what happened to Daniel.

"No, we headed McKenzie off at the pass. Your sister never saw him. She just decided that she needed a little leave to decompress. She really is ok Paul." The General was frowning about the McKenzie part, he knew that the man was not liked, but had no idea that the teams got around him until now.

Paul thought for a moment, "What about Daniel?" Jack winced. "Um, he wasn't much help. You have to understand, this coming after Shar'e really shook him. Don't worry, Sam, Teal'c and I knocked some sense into him." He said with satisfaction. 

flashback

"Daniel, you're a moron." Jack said helpfully. The door opened and Teal'c walked in. "Indeed. In this situation, I will have to concur with O'Neill's opinion." Teal'c rumbled and sat down in the chair that Sam had dragged from the corner. 

Daniel's mouth dropped open, "What?" he whined.

Sam stood and smacked Daniel on the head with a file folder. "Daniel Jackson. You totally ignored what C.J. had gone through when she needed you the most. She needed to talk to you about what happened, about her fear that she would never see you again, and what did you do? You ignored her." Sam smacked him again for good measure.

"Ow Damn it!" Daniel rubbed his head furiously, glaring at everyone. He knew that they were right, and he already was feeling ashamed. Freyr had warned him, but he screwed up anyway. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed brokenly. He had lost her, the amazing woman who could take care of herself in any situation, and come out the other end stronger.

Daniel looked up into the face of the family he had now. They were all watching him, Jack with pity and Sam and Teal'c with understanding. Daniel knew that they understood him, inside and out. They had known Shar'e, and each of them had survived their own losses. 

"I'm an idiot. I chased away the best thing in my life because I didn't want to lose her like Shar'e. Boy, how stupid is that?" Daniel shook his head, wryly acknowledging his mistakes. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Sam came around the desk and hugged him. 

Jack slapped him on the back, "Grovel my boy. You screwed up, make no mistake." Daniel leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I wonder where she is?" he asked himself out loud, and noticed the looks of his friends. "What? Where did she go?" 

Sam smiled, "Where would you go when you are hurting?"  

Daniel's eyes widened, "Home." Teal'c bowed slightly and raised an eyebrow, "Indeed Daniel Jackson." 

  
  



	16. Heeelllloo

            **Disclaimer: Stargate and SG-1 do not belong to moi**.

            C.J. was sitting on the front porch, enjoying the view of the old Virginia farm. A red truck pulled in behind her jeep and stopped. Her Dad got out, still as robust and strong as she remembered from childhood. The tall white haired man came around and saw her. "Chrissy!" he cried, and she flew into her fathers' strong arms. "Hi Daddy." C.J. said, voice muffled against his chest.

            "What are you doing home?" Jason Davis held his daughter out at arms length to study her. He too saw the tiredness in her eyes, and wondered at its cause. 

            "I needed a break. I have a week's leave so Mom said I could bum around here." C.J. smiled at her Dad. "Excellent, did you feed the animals?" he asked. With that she knew the inquisition would begin at the dinner table. They both turned at another car pulling into the driveway. C.J. sighed, "Geez, Mum must have gotten on the phone seconds after I arrived to have Paul here already." She waved and shook her head at her brother.

            Paul nodded at his Dad and pulled C.J. into his arms for a tight hug. Jason raised his eyebrows at his children, then looked over at a worried Joanie who was on the porch. There was a reason that both of their children were home together for the first time in 5 years. 

            "Let's go in for dinner kids." Jason herded the family inside and watched the age old ballet of family life begin. Paul took off his cover (hat for you non -military types), removed his uniform jacket and hung it up in the hall closet. The briefcase was placed in the closet too. Paul then went into the big farm kitchen and got plates and silverware. C.J. went to get placemats and napkins and went to set the table. In 5 minutes of efficient work everything was ready and the family sat down for grace. After Jason prayed, he started the food around the table and wordlessly communicated with his wife. 

            C.J. passed the corn to her Mom and was about to ask for butter when Paul threw a roll at her head. It bounced off and landed on the floor, to be accidentally squished by their Dad's large foot. "Oops." Paul said sheepishly, while C.J. stuck her tongue out at him. Joanie laughed and pointed at Paul, who obediently got up and retrieved the ruined roll and threw it away. Jason chuckled softly, "Boy, some things change and some things stay the same." Paul sat back down when suddenly their parents opened fire.

            "Ok, what the hell is up my bambinos?" Jason asked seriously, causing C.J. and Paul to jump guiltily. Paul shook his head and pointed to C.J. who kicked him under the table.

            "I had a really rough past couple of weeks and I needed a break Dad. Really, I'm ok." C.J. said carefully, but it was ruined by Paul who snorted. "Try a rough several months." He said, ignoring the glare from his sister. 

            Joanie looked at her children, "Ok, start from the beginning." C.J. sighed and started with the U.S.S. Teddy Roosevelt in Qatar.

            Jason and his wife listened to the first hand account about the rescue of the Sheik in Qatar and the subsequent attempts on their daughter's life. "The Sheik was here 3 months ago." Their mother said, shocking her children.

            "Here?" C.J. squeaked. "Yes, he was very nice. He said he had gotten permission from the President to reward you with a gift." Jason said smugly. 

            "A gift?" Paul and C.J. shared a look, "What was it?" C.J. asked. Joanie smiled, "You are a proud owner of an Arabian stud farm." She replied. C.J. got up and banged her head on the doorframe several times. She turned and glared at her folks, "What am I going to do with a stud farm?" she protested.

            "Raise studs?" Paul asked innocently. C.J. walked over and smacked him on the head with the flat of her hand. "Shut up Paul." 

            "Daaad." Paul whined, causing her parents to snort with laughter. C.J. sat down, "No, seriously, I have no way to look after a stud farm while I am active duty, and I know nothing about Arabian horses and stud farms." Her dad shook his head, "There is a manager and I look in from time to time." C.J. sighed in defeat. Joanie looked at her kids, "What happened next?"  C.J. winced, she had hoped to derail the conversation. 

            Paul sat up and smiled, "Then Senator Kinsey tried to molest C.J. in the back of his limo and she threatened the poke out his eyes with her heels." Their Dad and Mom sat up and yelled, "What?!" 

            C.J. glared at Paul and then looked at her parents, "I didn't call you about it because it was _nothing._ Uncle Mike handled it. Ok?" Her Dad's eyes flashed dangerously. "Is the man suffering?" Paul laughed, "Oh yeah. Kicked off all of the most powerful committees in congress!" he forked up more of the mashed potatoes. Jason made a silent promise to call his friend at the soonest opportunity. 

            Paul sat back and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Because of that I used some connections and had C.J. moved to NORAD." Jason looked at Paul with approval, "I'd wondered how a sailor had ended up at an Air Force installation." Paul knew that his Dad would grill him for more detailed information later.

            C.J. laughed, "The first 3 days I was painting stripes in the lower level hallways. Colonel O'Neill wondered why a 'squid' was working on an Air Force installation too. The personnel man hadn't received my records, so in lieu of specific orders I was painting stripes." She shook her head in remembrance. Jason laughed, "You did good Chrissy. What do you do now?" Paul gave her a look and she nodded slightly. Of course the parents noticed.

            "I work top secret security for the base. I do basic guard duty and occasionally guard one of the General's." C.J. said casually. She knew neither of her parents were fooled but military training was deeply ingrained in this family and they wouldn't ask questions. She smiled at her Dad, "Really Dad."  Her Dad snorted, "Uh huh."

            Later that evening Paul and C.J. were on the swing under the large maple out front. "Are you ok Chris?" Paul asked quietly. C.J. swung silently for a moment. "I think Daniel was more upset than I was. With Shar'e and everything between us I don't know if we can make it. We've barely begun." C.J. sighed quietly. Paul shifted so that he could look his sister in the face, "Daniel is worth the wait. Give him time to adjust to the fact that he can't wrap you in cotton wool and protect you. I've known him for 5 years and he is one of the best." Paul's eyes were serious on hers, and she nodded. "I wish life wasn't so complicated." She complained. Paul nodded, "If wishes were horses we all could ride." C.J. giggled and leaned against him. They sat silently and watched the stars. 

            Jason and Joanie listened from the open window on the porch. Joanie turned to her husband, "A man." He nodded and slid the window quietly shut. 

            Paul was in bed, the window open and listening to the crickets when his Dad came in. "Who is the man that C.J. is running from?" he asked without preamble. Paul smiled in the dark and turned to his Dad. "He's a man whom I've known for 5 years. He works in the mountain and would die for his team mates in a hot second. He's a great man Dad, just dealing with some issues about C.J.'s safety." Jason sat quietly, processing this news about his baby. "Is it serious?" Paul nodded, "Oh yeah." Jason patted his son's leg and left.

            Joanie was at the same time in her daughter's room, watching her sleep. C.J. was beginning a nightmare and thrashing around. "No, God No. Don't put that thing in me. God, protect me!" she moaned and Joanie hurried to her side, "It's ok baby. You're safe." She crooned, brushing the sweaty hair off her daughters face. Joanie had tears in her eyes as her daughter settled under her hand. C.J. fell into a deeper sleep and Joanie left the room and went into Paul's room.

            "Paul, what happened to your sister? Was she raped?" She asked, sitting on Paul's' bed, precisely where his Dad had sat. Paul sighed, and raised himself on his elbows and looked into his mom face. "She was attacked, but not raped. She had help and was saved, and then in turn she saved a bunch of people. Don't get me wrong, it was terrible, but she has been talking it out and when Daniel gets his shit together and realizes how important she it to him, I think she'll heal all of the way." Joanie got up and walked to the window. "Is Daniel her boyfriend?" she asked quietly, watching the trees sway in the moonlight. Paul lay back down, "You could say it was more serious than that. He lost his first wife in a similar attack, and is having a hard time being there for C.J. That's why she's here." Joanie nodded, it made sense. Turning, she went over to kiss Paul goodnight. "Goodnight Son of my Heart." She said, and he smiled at the childhood endearment. "Night mom."   
  


              
  
  



	17. Back in her arms

            Disclaimer: Stargate and SG-1 are not mine. Adult content, if you are under 17 go away.

            C.J. woke up at 6 a.m. and stretched. She felt enormously better. She jumped up and pulled on some jeans and a flannel shirt and went downstairs for morning chores. Paul met her on the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Boy, are we programmed or what?" he laughed and C.J. pushed him ahead of her. She jumped on the rail and slid down the stairs and almost took a header on the wooden floor, causing Paul to choke with laughter. Using her hand she made a rude gesture and pulled on some old boots by the kitchen door, watching Paul as he did the same.

            The sameness of routine was comforting and the two worked on the chores, getting them done in record time. "I am so glad that Mom got rid of those stupid chickens." C.J. sighed as they headed back towards the house. Paul nodded, "Having just the mare and the barn cats does make it much quicker." He suddenly pushed her down in the dirt and took off. "Race ya!!" he called and C.J. jumped up and raced after him, tackling him on the back lawn and tickling him mercilessly. Jason stood in the window and enjoyed the sight of his children being children. Joanie, on the other had, leaned out the back door and yelled, "Break it up. You're adults for crying out loud!" she said, causing C.J. and Paul to look at each other and laugh like loons. Mom sounded just like Jack. 

            Meanwhile, Daniel was driving in the Virginia countryside, hoping against hope that he wasn't lost. Seeing the next sign he sighed in relief and turned right. He followed the road to the farm with the 2 red barns and a white farmhouse and turned left then watched for the place with the llamas on the right. He turned again and saw the great big barn with the Pennsylvania dutch hex signs on it and pulled into the driveway covered over by maple trees. His heart was pounding and he hoped that he could make it up to C.J. He saw the house and the 3 vehicles in the driveway, one of them belonging to the government. "Damn." Daniel cursed, knowing Paul was there too. 

            Parking behind the government sedan, Daniel got out and stretched. He did a lazy 180, admiring the scenery and knowing he was stalling. Suddenly the front door crashed open, causing him to jump in alarm. Turning to the house he saw C.J.'s face as she raced toward him. His heart felt lighter the closer she came and when she was in his arms he knew that she was the only one for him.

            C.J. had just dropped her boots when they heard a car pull up. Paul went to the front window and shook his head. "Hey sis, he's here." C.J.'s eyes opened wide. "Daniel?" Paul nodded and turned to her. She walked to the window and saw the sun burnishing the familiar rich brown hair of the man she had fallen so hard for. Paul was about to open his mouth when he realized it would be a waste of time for she was already out the door and into Daniel's arms. "Never mind."

            Daniel caught her with a grunt and kissed her senseless. He pulled back to get air into his starving lungs and to admire the beautiful woman who was willing to forgive his stupidity. He kissed her face all over, "C.J. I am so sorry I was an idiot, please forgive me." Asking this in between kisses, and causing her to laugh. Pulling back slightly, even though she didn't want to leave his arms, "Daniel. There is nothing to forgive. I forgave you even before you asked…" she smiled and placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply, causing them both to moan in pleasure. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and want nothing more that to drag him upstairs and have her way with him. About to act on this random thought she was brought sharply back to reality when her Dad cleared his throat. 

            Daniel glanced in apprehension at the glowering man on the porch. C.J. took his hand and laced their fingers together, and towed him towards the house. "Dad this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Daniel, this is my Dad retired Master Chief Jason Davis." The two men shook hands quickly, and let go. Joanie stepped through the door with Paul. Daniel smiled, "Hey Paul." They shook and Paul smiled, "Finally got your shit together Danny?" 

            Joanie smiled sweetly and elbowed her son, "Hi, I'm Joanie Davis, C.J.'s mom." Daniel shook her hand too, "Daniel Jackson ma'am." Then stepped back, automatically reaching for C.J.'s hand again, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by her parents. 

            Jason stood there and Paul shook his head, "Come on in and eat with us Daniel. My parents promise to behave themselves." Paul opened the door and grabbed his Dad, pulling him inside with him. "Hey." Jason protested but Joanie followed and poked him in the back. "Geez, what is this? Beat up on Dad day?" was the grumbling response. The door shut, C.J. and Daniel were alone on the porch. 

            "Are you hungry?" C.J. smiled a decidedly female smile, causing Daniel to catch in breath. "Oh yeah." He groaned and jerked her to him for another mind blowing kiss. The door opened back up and Paul grabbed Daniel and pulled him inside, with a laughing C.J. coming in after them. 

            They were seated at the table eating a basic breakfast, when Jason placed his elbows on the table and looked at Daniel seriously. "What kind of doc are you Jackson?" he enquired, ignoring the dirty look from his wife. Daniel swallowed hastily and gulped down some orange juice to clear his throat. "Um, I'm an archeologist and linguist Sir." He replied. "Don't call me sir, I was never an officer." Jason said mildly, causing his officer son to roll his eyes. "Give it a rest Dad." Paul griped. "Yes Sir!' Jason said wickedly to his son causing everyone to laugh. "Har har." Paul replied, used to his Dad's perverse sense of humor. "So what is an archeologist doing at a military base?" Jason asked, noticing the warning look that Paul gave Daniel, who nodded imperceptibly in return. "That's classified." Daniel replied seriously, and C.J. hid a smile at her Dad's reaction.

            Daniel yawned and apologized. C.J. saw how tired he was, "Daniel did you sleep last night?" she asked with concern. Daniel shook his head no, "I hopped a C-141 transport and them suckers are loud. I did translations in the air and drank a gallon of coffee when I arrived." He yawned again, and C.J. stood, "I'm taking him upstairs and settling him in." She turned and looked at Paul. "Grab his luggage would you?" her eyes plead for him to run interference with their folks as well. Paul nodded at both messages. "You bet, get some shut eye Daniel." Daniel smiled tiredly at everyone and waved as C.J. showed him the way upstairs.

            Jason smiled at his wife, "What do you want to bet that sleeping is not all that's on that boy's mind?" he said knowingly. Joanie smiled, "Never you mind. Drive me into town with Paul and we'll pick up some groceries." Paul came in with one bag, "I'm going to shower Mom." He said.  Joanie nodded, "We're going shopping in 15 minutes. Move smartly." He nodded back and trotted up the stairs. 

            "Yo Daniel, here's your bag. We're going into town for some groceries, and we'll be back in about an hour." He nodded at C.J. and went to take a shower. C.J. gave Daniel a tour of the upstairs rooms, 4 bedrooms and an efficient office. When they were done Paul was dressed and with a wave thundered down the stairs, eliciting a complaint about elephant feet from his mom. Daniel and C.J. heard the car leave and looked at each other. 

            As if in a dream Daniel started unbuttoning C.J.'s flannel shirt. His lips trailed down her neck, following the line of unbuttoned buttons. Her head was back, eyes closed as she enjoyed him. His head came up and he lost his breath when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Her eyes opened and she smiled, knowing that he had been surprised. He unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way, then pulled off his black t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He slid the shirt off of her shoulders where it dropped. He moved his mouth to her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. He stopped and she protested, but when he undid his pants she stopped. Quickly he undressed himself the rest of the way, then he kneeled and pulled off her jeans and found no underwear either. Now he moaned and brushed his lips over her hip, making her jump. 

            Standing suddenly he lifted C.J. and laid her on the bed. He straddled her body and placed random kisses on her shoulders, breasts and stomach. He then took her arms and placed them over her head, kissing her lingeringly before placing her hands on the iron headboard. "Stay." Daniel said quietly.

            C.J.'s eyes were filled with passion and impatience. Daniel smiled, kissed her nose before getting on with more important things. He bent one of her legs and pressed kisses to her thigh. "DANIEL." She moaned, her head thrown back and eyes closed as she concentrated on the passion. He nipped her thigh then slid his body between her legs. "C.J?" She opened her eyes and nodded, "Now." She gasped for at that moment as he filled her in one strong movement. Now it was his turn to close his eyes and concentrate. He felt like he was about lose any kind of control, then and there. He held there then gasped as C.J. bent her other leg and pulled him in deeper, so that he rested against her open thighs. He began to thrust into her and she met his thrusts with equal passion. His hands were on either side of her bracing himself over her so that he could see her eyes glaze over with passion. "Look at me." He demanded, and she looked into those fierce eyes that were filled with love. Suddenly she shook and he thrust one more time, and he bent down to kiss her, swallowing her cries of completion as he filled her. Both of them were breathing hard, and he slowly collapsed to her side so he wouldn't crush her. His eyes were so heavy that the last thing he could say was, "C.J. I love you." He fell asleep so quickly he never heard her response. C.J. carefully climbed out of bed and winced slightly, sore in a couple of places. She covered Daniel with a sheet in deference to the warm room and closed the curtains. After showering and changing she went downstairs to get a soda and relax. 

            It was great timing because her family came home as she sat down. Getting back up she went out to help with groceries, ignoring Paul's smirk and grabbing grocery bags to take in. "Aren't you supposed to be working Paul?" C.J. asked snidely, bumping him into the tree with a well placed hip. "Hey brat!" Laughing she ran up the steps and into the house.


	18. It just never ends

            Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 are not mine, (though I can covet, can't I?)

            Daniel could feel warm lips moving up the side of his neck, then blowing in his ear. "Daniel, wakey wakey." C.J.'s voice whispered in his ear, and he opened his eyes with some difficulty. Kneeling beside the bed was C.J., she was wearing a tight red t-shirt with the marine corps emblem on it and shorts. 

            "Hey sleepy head, I let you sleep for a couple of hours so your sleep schedule wasn't screwed up."  Daniel smiled lazily and stretched, causing C.J. to be distracted by his hot body. He smiled as he saw she was watching him, so he decided to take advantage of her inattention. He jerked her over his body and kissed her until her body relaxed onto his. 

            C.J. looked into Daniel's eyes, smiling at the barely banked desire. She carefully stood up, brushing her hair back from her face. "Um, we wondered if you wanted to tour the countryside a bit? And by the way, how long can you stay?" she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He sat up, the sheet falling to his waist.  "Sure, I'd love to see where you grew up. I can stay until the end of the week. Join me in the shower?" he asked hopefully. She smiled and gently reached down to smooth his messy hair, he took her hands and pressed kisses in the palms. Melting she nodded, "Shower sounds good." 

            Much later Daniel and C.J. walked down the stairs hand in hand. Paul was idly going through paperwork, his briefcase on his lap. C.J.'s dad was tapping away on a laptop computer and her mom was reading a book. Everyone looked up and smiled at the couple. The rest of the day was spent visiting Paul and C.J.'s childhood haunts, and making Daniel laugh about C.J.'s childhood.

            **National Security Agency-the next morning**

            "Admiral Harris?" a sailor called across a room filled with satellite images, people, phones and computers. A tall man with slightly gray hair stood and walked over, "What is it?" The sailor handed a paper over to the Admiral. The Admiral read it intently, and cursed. He walked over to a phone and pushed a button, "Give me the CIA." 

The Admiral waited, then spoke into the phone. "Sir, this is Rear Admiral Harris of the NSA. We have an intercept about 3 to 5 Muslim extremists who were smuggled into the port of Philadelphia. Yes sir. There was an increase in radio chatter and cell phone use. We believe their target to be Petty Officer C.J. Davis. Yes Sir, she saved the Sheik in Qatar. Understood Sir." 

The Admiral pushed another button, "Get me General Hammond at NORAD."

Virginia -Afternoon 

The family was introducing Daniel to a neighbor after he admired their draft horses. The neighbors had bred champion Percherons (a/n a steel gray to dapple gray draft horse, originally bred to carry armored knight, but now used by Amish and hobbyists) for years, winning many of the top awards. Daniel of course was interested in the historical aspect of the breed. C.J. was sitting on the fence, talking to the neighbor's wife when she mentioned something that alarmed C.J.

"Yes, we found one of our dogs dead. Chief Cadwallader said it was some kind of automatic weapon. He was a good farm dog, why shoot him?" The woman shook her head in disgust, and moved to chase off one of the stallions trying to eat Daniel.

"Paul!" C.J. grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Call the Pentagon and see if there has been any terrorist alerts." Paul looked up in alarm. "Why?" 

"Someone shot Myra's dog with an automatic weapon. I'm probably a little paranoid, but I am going to have Dad call Cadwallader and find out what kind of weapon was used specifically." She looked over at her parents and signaled her Dad. Paul was already walking toward the house talking on his cell phone. 

"What is it?" Jason asked in concern, seeing the tension in C.J.'s face. "Dad, when I was in Qatar a dead dog was left with my name on it on the steps of the U.S. Embassy there. Myra's dog was shot with an automatic weapon yesterday and I can't but feel that we are in big trouble." Jason nodded, walked over to confer with his neighbor quietly. The man nodded and pulled out a cell phone and began making his own calls. Jason pulled Joanie and Daniel away, making apologies to the talkative Myra. 

Daniel immediately picked up on the increased tension, "What's up?" he asked quietly. Jason shook his head and the family went inside. It was about 3 hours to sunset and the tension in the house was increased when Jason went to the closet in the den and started pulling out weapons. "Mr. Davis, What's going on?" Daniel asked in alarm. Paul finished talking on the phone and was repeating the conversation to C.J. Now Daniel was irritated, so he placed his hands on his hips, "Alright! What the hell is going on?" He yelled. 

C.J. got up and smiled wryly at her irritated lover. "According to Paul, and Myra's dead dog, I think there are some extremists in the neighborhood, and they're gunning for me." Daniel winced, and then jumped as his cell phone rang. 

"Dr. Jackson." Daniel answered. His brow furrowed in concentration, and he immediately pulled out a notebook and started scribbling. C.J. looked at it and grunted. It was in gibberish. Had to have a linguist for a boyfriend.  

"Alright, understood Jack. Yes Jack, _I understand_. 2 hours, we'll be expecting you. Yes, no heroics. Yeah yeah." Daniel turned off the phone, turning to C.J. "Well, General Hammond got a call, told Jack who folded everything up in a bag and grabbed Sam and 'Murray' and they'll be here in two hours." C.J. and Paul relaxed a fraction. Jason handed Daniel a weapon, an M-16. Daniel automatically checked to see if it was loaded and that the safety was on, surprising Jason by his off hand knowledge of the weapon. C.J.'s boyfriend was more that he appeared.

Joanie stood, "I think I'll get dinner started. We'll be expecting 3 more guests, I presume?" she asked, eyebrows raised at her son. "Yeah Mom, and thanks."  C.J. walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't know I would be putting everyone in danger." She said sadly.

Her mother gave her a small shake. "Don't be ridiculous. This was not your fault. Now get ready to protect this old farm honey. If they are watching we will pretend that nothing is wrong, alright?" she pinned everyone with a steely glare. Everyone nodded obediently. 

A dark van pulled up and Jack, Sam and 'Murray' got out, all dressed casually in civilian clothes. Jack and Murray had bags and Sam carried a suitcase. C.J. and Paul walked to the front porch to welcome them.

"Hey ya'all!' C.J. said with a pronounced southern drawl. "Welcome to Virginia!" Paul smiled and grabbed the suitcase from Sam's hand, kissing her on the cheek, causing Jack to scowl. "Watch it Paul!" was Jack's response. 'Murray' raised an eyebrow at the outburst, then smiled to see Daniel step out on the porch. "Daniel Jackson. It is good to see you and C.J. Davis. I hope that you are well." He said formally. Daniel laughed, shook Jack and Teal'c's hands and kissed Sam on the cheek, really causing a ferocious glare from Jack this time. C.J. smiled at Jack and kissed him on the lips, causing Jack to smile and Daniel to frown. Paul just laughed and shepherded everyone inside. 

"Dad, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and 'Murray'. Sirs, Ma'am, this is my dad retired Master Chief Jason Davis and my Mum Joanie." C.J. introduced her parents and a new round of greetings began. Jason looked at the three newcomers. "More officers, hm?" They smiled in return, immediately liking the crusty old sailor. 

Jason regarded them thoughtfully. There was the air of professional soldier about them, and the fact that they flew out to help Daniel and his baby meant that there was more going on under the surface. Jason knew he was old, but he hadn't fallen off of the turnip truck yesterday.


	19. Wounded

            Stargate and Sg-1 are not mine.

            Perimeters were scouted under the guise of a 'farm tour' for Jack, 'Murray' and Sam. They silently noted where disturbed places were, positive that the bad guys were still in the area hiding out. Two of the places had unobstructed lines of fire to the farm house. 

            Jason's earlier phone call had been round robined to numerous neighbors who were former military. This admission had caused Jack to laugh and notify the marine squad that he was borrowing from the Marine Barracks in D.C. It was agreed that the two groups merge as the locals would know the terrain better. 

            After dinner that evening C.J. and Daniel sat on the couch, holding hands with their weapons close by just in case. Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Jason were playing cards at the dining room table, Paul was trying to get some work done in between phone calls, and Joanie was reading a _Nora Roberts_ romance, rocking gently in her chair. Sam stood and stretched, catching Jack's full attention. Her t-shirt was stretched tight over her breasts, causing him to sigh. He watched Sam walk over to sit in front of C.J. and Daniel, asking them questions about the past few days. Sam glanced at the Colonel and smiled that smile and his heart beat quickly in his chest. 

            Joanie silently messaged Jason with her eyes. They both recognized a besotted man when they saw one. Paul had talked to his parents about his friends that he saw in Colorado, but faced with the reality was something else. Here was a close-knit unit that was family. Even though Paul worked out of D.C. it was obvious that the Colonel, the Major and the others regarded him as more than just an occasional co-worker. Daniel leaned forward and snatched some papers out of Paul's hands, causing him to protest mightily until C.J. took pity on him and gave them back, after a whack on the head. Jack chuckled at the others, shaking his head knowingly. 

            "What makes you laugh Colonel?" Jason asked curiously. Jack smiled at Teal'c then at Jason, "It's like having a bunch of big kids. Then when the moment is right everyone is 110 percent, head in the game. I am lucky to be able to lead these guys." Jack said sincerely. Jason nodded thoughtfully, and his wife returned to her book.

            At 2300 (11 pm for you non military types) everyone went to bed, except 'Murray' (Teal'c) who had first watch. 

            Daniel was lying in bed, waiting for C.J. to come to bed with him. She had cleverly arranged everyone, Paul in his room, Jack and Teal'c sharing the spare bedroom and Sam in C.J.'s own room. The door opened and a weary and worried C.J. came into the room, closing the door behind her. Daniel silently held up the sheet in invitation for her to slide into bed. She smiled and did, gratefully lying back with Daniel's arm around her shoulders. He held her securely, knowing even so that he couldn't touch the fear inside her. He knew that she was upset that the violence had followed her home. 

            "C.J. This is not your fault. You can't predict the future." He kissed her hair and held her closer as she sighed. "I know in my heart, but my head is pissed off." She grumbled, causing him to chuckle quietly. "Roll over on your stomach." He said, and with another sigh she rolled over. Daniel started rubbing her back in long lazy strokes, causing her to sigh in pleasure this time. He continued until she finally relaxed and fell asleep. He let himself fall asleep too; secure in the knowledge that Jack had everything under control. 

            Sam tossed and turned for about ten minutes, unable to shut her mind off. Her eyes went to the door when it opened, and she smiled when she saw the Colonel poke his head in the door. "Sir?" she whispered as he came to stand beside the bed. Her pulse was racing unsteadily as he bent down, "Hey Carter, my room is too quiet, can I sleep in here?" he whispered in return, causing her to giggle. She patted the empty side of the double bed and watched him lie down, dog tags jingling quietly. He lay on his side, head on his hand as he watched Sam in the moonlight. She smiled as he took his free hand and brushed her short hair off of her face. These stolen moments were rare, and all the more cherished when they did happen.

            Jason came out of his bedroom to sit with 'Murray'. The large black man was a mystery, no doubt about it. He was sitting absolutely still, listening to the noises through the open windows. "Anything?" Jason asked almost soundlessly. 'Murray' shook his head no. Jason quietly poured some coffee, silently holding up the cup for his guest, but received another negative headshake.

            At 0135 the radio crackled to life. 

            "We have movement behind the barn. All friendlies accounted for." The Marine guard stated. Jason ran upstairs to alert the others, racing back down in time to hear the radio crackle again.

            "Engage!" The sounds of automatic weapons fire were heard throughout the moonlit night. The others raced down the stairs, taking up positions in various sections of the house, listening to the battle raging outside. Jack was cursing, not liking to be out of the action. 

            "Two down, two on the run. They are headed around the barn towards your location O'Neill." 

            "Understood." Jack replied in unison with Teal'c firing through the window with his P-90, taking the enemies went down. 

            "Two down in the yard!" Jack yelled into the radio and as he and C.J. raced into the back yard. He signaled her to check on the one as he checked the other. "One alive here." Jack said into his radio, as C.J. shook her head. "No pulse here, Colonel." She replied. Marines burst into the yard, taking custody of the wounded man and taking him away. The rest bagged and tagged the dead ones and the scene was 'scrubbed'. All evidence of the firefight removed. 

            C.J. was shaking from adrenaline overload, resting on the back porch. Daniel was beside her rubbing her back as the last of the marines left. Jack had gotten C.J.'s parents, Paul and Sam to go inside when shots rang out, spinning Jack around.

            Time seemed to move in slow motion. Jack fell and C.J. looked up into a window in the old barn to see a gunman, flashes coming out of the muzzle of his weapon. C.J. stood and grunted from something that didn't even register, raised her P-90 and sprayed the window. She watched as the gunman fell from the window to land in a spray of glass on the ground. She heard shouting behind her as she walked over to the man, passing Jack, and noticing with detachment that his wound was not serious. She raised the P-90 and emptied the entire clip into the man on the ground.

            Suddenly reality and time snapped back into focus and the noises of the night exploded around her. She turned and walked back to check on the wounded Colonel. "Are you alright Sir?" she asked calmly, kneeling beside Jack as she checked his arm. He cursed fluently, "Damn it! Yeah, how is it I am always hit in the arm for crying out loud!"  

            C.J. looked up at the porch to see Sam kneel beside the wounded Daniel, applying a tourniquet above his leg wound. 

            "Oh God." C.J. breathed and raced to the porch, kneeling in the spreading pool of Daniel's blood, watching his face go pale. "Daniel?" she said grabbing his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain, "I'll be ok Babe." He said and passed out. C.J. was peripherally aware of her parents helping Sam with Daniel and she stood, trying to get a grip on her reality. 

            No one knew that C.J. had been hit. Jack was leaning heavily on Teal'c when they both looked up and stopped in shock. There was a spreading stain of blood on her back. 

            "C.J. Davis, you are wounded!" Teal'c called out loudly. C.J. half turned and collapsed to the porch, inches away from Daniel. 


	20. Will you remember me?

            Don't own Stargate 

            Jack, Sam and Paul were all on cell phones. Paul was updating General Hammond on what happened and requesting that the C-5 be met at the base with the healing devices. Jack was talking to the marines who had barely left, requesting their helicopter for emergency medical transport and for them to pick up the fifth body. Sam was talking to the local hospital warning them about the incoming casualties. 

            Jason and Joanie were keeping pressure on Daniel and C.J.'s wounds, and Teal'c was ripping sheets for more bandages. A retired nurse hurried around the back of the house, stunned a little at the mess that was illuminated by the lights. She quickly moved up to assess her patients, shaking her head over C.J.'s wound.  Daniel was stabilized, but needed blood soon. Everyone's head went up at the sound of the Marine chopper landing in the field behind the barn. In a matter of minutes the wounded were being transported to the local hospital to be stabilized, then were to be taken to a waiting C-5 and flown to Colorado Springs. 

            Paul and Sam stayed to help with the cleanup, and to reassure his parents that C.J. and Daniel would be alright. Teal'c and Jack rode with the others and while Jack was bandaged, the Marine in charge was impressing the need for no publicity on the skeleton staff at the hospital. Daniel was already better, the bullet had gone through his leg, nicking an artery, but that was fixed, he was given more blood and ready for another chopper ride. C.J.'s bullet had miraculously gone through her body, not hitting any organs. She was stabilized and then everyone was transferred to the waiting helicopter. They were taken to the waiting transport where a doctor and corpsman were standing by, and then headed for Colorado Springs.

            Daniel opened his eyes, trying to figure out where the heck he was. He gradually realized that he was on a plane when Jack bent over him, "Hey Danny, back to the world of the living?" Daniel noticed the bandage on Jack's arm and suddenly remembered the events at the farm. 

            "C.J.?" he croaked, and Jack got him water to sip. "Look to your left." Daniel turned his head and saw with surprise that C.J. was lying on another gurney, hooked to an i.v., unconscious. "What happened?" Daniel cried out, struggling to sit up but stopped by the doctor, "Stay still Dr. Jackson!" the man snapped. Jack jerked his head at the doctor and corpsman and had them leave the area. 

            "Here is what happened I think. After we searched the area, the 5th terrorist snuck into the barn and hid out. After the marines cleaned up from the first battle and left, he came out of where he was hiding in the barn and let loose with a m-16. I was hit and went down and C.J. stood, getting hit at the same time you were. She didn't even realize it, she took her P-90 and blew the sucker out of the window, walked by where I was laying in the grass, and emptied her weapon into the guy on the ground." Jack shook his head in admiration.

            "Was he alive?" Daniel asked. Jack shook his head, "No way to know. I doubt it after getting shot and falling to the ground. After that she checked on me then saw that you were wounded and ran to you. Teal'c was helping me up when we saw the blood on her back and then she collapsed." Jack's eyes were looking beyond Daniel, remembering his shock and the looks on Paul and C.J.'s parents' faces when they realized that C.J. was wounded. Shaking himself he continued, "So anyway, the bullet was a clean through and through. She lost a lot of blood but she's going to be alright. We are headed to the Springs where Jacob is going to meet us." Daniel nodded, eyes on C.J. "Daniel, I'm sorry. Davis, myself and the Marine commander tried to make sure there were no holes in the plan, but there you go." Daniel was shaking his head, "It wasn't your fault Jack. These animals were determined." He closed his eyes, weary beyond belief.

            "Can you move me closer so that I can hold her hand?" Daniel asked and Jack nodded, motioning for Teal'c and the corpsmen to move the gurneys together.

            C.J. was in a quiet place, just floating when a voice came into her mind. "C.J. you are being extremely lazy." C.J. laughed quietly, "I really hate getting shot at, do you know?" she said. The voice chuckled in return, "You need to wake up now. You have everybody worried." C.J. mentally shrugged, "I really need a vacation." She replied. The voice huffed impatiently, "Christianna Juliette Davis! You will wake up and get back to the real world, your friends and family are worried sick!" C.J. winced, and surrendered. "Ok." 

            C.J. was first aware of someone rubbing the back of her hand, softly, back and forth. She twitched her fingers and she heard the voice say, "Janet! I think she's waking up!" She slowly opened her eyes, frowning up at the ceiling. She could swear she was at the SGC. Suddenly Daniel and Janet were bending over her. "C.J. Do you know where you are?" Janet asked, checking her pupils with a light, C.J. jerked away, trying to turn her head, "Knock it off, I can see Doc! I'm at the SGC, and my vacation was cut really short!" Janet smiled at the irritated woman, "Well, sounds like you know where you are." Janet went to rummage through a drawer when Daniel came back into her line of sight. 

            "Hey, I missed you." He said, smiling at her. C.J. looked at Dr. Jackson, frowning. "Gee Dr. Jackson, I think you're pretty nice too." She said, confusion evident in her voice. Daniel suddenly was aware that something was wrong, "Do you remember what happened?" C.J. nodded, "I was on leave and we were attacked by terrorists." Daniel nodded, "Do you remember, um, us?" Now C.J. was really confused, "Us? What that we were both shot? Well Duh. I was there." Daniel felt like he was punched in the gut, he slid back down in his chair, looking at Janet helplessly. Janet hustled over and jerked her head for him to leave, and pulled the curtain around C.J.'s bed.

            "Doc, what is he talking about?" C.J. asked, struggling to understand what had just happened. Janet shook her head, "Don't worry about it right now. I am going to ask you some questions to test for neurological damage. OK?" Janet replied soothingly. 

            Jack was walking down the hallway when he saw Daniel sitting on the floor outside of the infirmary. "Hey Danny, I hear she's awake.." his voice trailed off in shock as he saw the heartbreak in Daniel's eyes. "She doesn't remember us Jack." Daniel said brokenly. Jack knelt down, "Us? SGC?" Daniel shook his head in shock, "No, she doesn't remember our being lovers. Nothing." Jack stood, holding out his hand, "Come on Danny, let's go do something, she's ok, and Janet will find out what happened." Jack took Daniel away like the mother hen he was.

            C.J. was sitting up in her bed, eating something disgusting that was disguised as food. Sam came in and C.J. lit up, "Oh good! Do you want this?" Sam came over and grimaced at what was in the bowl, "Uh, not even for our friendship would I eat that!"  C.J. laughed and put the tray aside.

            "How are you doing?" Sam asked, perching on the stool that she snagged from Janet's workstation. C.J. shook her head, "Well enough to get out of here. But try to convince the power hungry little redhead of that." C.J. complained, causing Sam to throw her head back and laugh. 

            "Sam, I need you to be honest with me. Were Daniel and I an item?" C.J. asked, her eyes pleading for the truth. Sam slowly nodded, and C.J. sat back, "Wow. No wonder he hasn't come back to see me. Jack, Teal'c and the rest of the SG teams have been in and out of here for the past couple of days. But not Daniel." C.J. was quiet, realizing how hurt that Daniel was. Sam leaned over and took her hand, "Just let it be for right now." She said as Janet bustled in. "I'm springing you C.J." she held up her hand in warning, "But you are going home to recoup. Plus you'll need someone to check on you everyday." Janet said firmly. "Excellent, I am so outta here. No more nasty goo that masquerades as food!!" C.J. said excitedly. Sam laughed at her, shaking her head.


	21. To Remember is love

            Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and SG-1 **warning-sexual content**

            Sam had driven C.J. home to her condo. It was on the second story and had all of the perks of home with none of the lawn equipment. Sam ordered Chinese take out and they had a relaxing 'girl's night'. At 11:00 pm Sam went home and C.J. sat watching the news on TV. It was 11:30 pm when she heard a knock at her door. 

            "Who it is?" C.J. asked suspiciously. "It's Daniel." C.J. groaned, she was so not ready for emotional shit. She opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb, hoping he'd get that she was busy. He stood there, watching her face. Her eyebrow raised, "Well, what do you want Dr. Jackson?" she asked, with a little sarcasm. Daniel jerked then took a deep breath, "Um, are you ok?" C.J. sighed and stood aside, waving him in.

            Daniel walked in to the familiar room. He had tons of memories there, all painful now. Turning to C.J. he rapidly decided that this had been a bad idea. "I'm sorry, I need to go." He said, and headed towards her door, brushing by her, almost knocking her down. He grabbed her and jerked her against him, eyes dark with pain and desire. "Are you alright?" he asked harshly. She nodded mutely, heart thundering in her chest. He released her and left.

            C.J. shook her head and walked like a zombie to her room. She got ready for bed and lay down, asleep almost instantly. Falling into dreams that were nightmares. She could see Daniel laying a pool of blood, pale as death. She kept trying to reach him, but the pool of blood under his body got slowly bigger and bigger. "Daniel!" she sobbed, "I love you, please don't leave me!"  His eyes opened and he shook his head, "You don't remember me, why should I bother." C.J. cried and cried. Suddenly she sat up, tears streaming down her face, reaching for the phone and dialed Daniel's number from memory. 

            "Hello?" his sleepy voice touched her, even through the phone line. C.J. weeping came over the phone, "Daniel?" she sniffed audibly. He sat up, suddenly alert. "C.J. are you ok?" he asked in concern. "Daniel, I love you." She breathed, almost too quiet for him to hear.  Daniel gasped, "I love you C.J. I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

            C.J. shakily hung up the phone. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, then went to the window to wait for him.

            Daniel didn't even put on pants, just hopped into his car in his black t-shirt and boxer shorts, feet halfway in his ratty sneakers. The 10 minutes seemed like a hundred. He pulled into a free space in front of her condo, took the stairs two at a time, and was just about to knock when C.J. opened the door and launched her self into his arms. 

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she sobbed into his neck. He held her tightly, savoring the knowledge that she remembered and wanted him back. 

            He walked them through the door, kicking it closed behind him. He set her down, cupping her tear stained face in his hands. "Christianna Juliette, you are so important to me and I love you desperately. There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Her green eyes shimmered and she nodded, "Stay?" she asked. He snorted, "As if I would leave now!" 

            He swung her up in his arms and took her into the bedroom. Setting her down. He stripped off his t-shirt, then his boxers. Then he slid C.J.'s tank top off, slowly, feeling the bare skin underneath and causing her to moan. She slid her panties down, and he pulled her to him, bare skin against bare skin. Their mouths met and opened, dueling with their tongues and teeth. 

            C.J. pulled him to the bed and they lay down, hands racing over sweat dewed skin. His mouth followed his hands and C.J. writhed, wanting more. "Daniel, please, you're torturing me!" He placed a kiss on her hip and moved back up to settle between her legs. He slowly slid into her, smiling into her eyes as they clouded with passion. They moved together as if they had never been apart, falling into their rythym. They climaxed together, her with a moan and him with a hoarse shout. He sagged against her, heart beating frantically against her body. She rubbed his back in slow circles, enjoying hearing Daniel breathe. "Oh Daniel." She sighed, and he raised his head, his eyes on her face. "No regrets Babe." He kissed her and moved to the side, snuggling her head into his shoulder. Sleep found them easily.

            At 1000 the phone rang, its shrill ring causing her to jump. "Yeah 'ello." C.J. answered sleepily. "C.J. How're ya feeling?" came Jack's cheerful voice. "Sleepin, go away Colonel Sir." She said, and hung up on his laughter. Daniel opened one eye, "Jack?" C.J. grunted assent and curled up next to him and went to sleep.

            Daniel smiled and decided it was time for him to get up. He now had everything to look forward to, a far cry from yesterday. He wandered out into her kitchen and started some coffee, then got into the shower. He was washing his hair, humming under his breath, content with himself and the world.

            C.J. smelled the coffee first, and stretched luxuriously. Hearing the shower, a wicked idea popped into her head. She went into the bathroom, and quietly opened the shower door. She got in, closed the door and went down on her knees, taking him into her mouth.

            Daniel was about to rinse his hair when he felt C.J. take him into her mouth. He yelped in surprise, and then yelped again when the shampoo got into his eyes. He quickly rinsed his hair and pulled himself carefully back. She smiled wickedly as he pulled her to her feet. His hands went to her bottom, and he pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. All his senses were on overload, the water of the shower beating against his back and the feel of her slick body against his front. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, lifting her up until he could feel himself slide inside her. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed as he thrust into her repeatedly. He came hard and she shuddered in completion. They slowly separated and finished their shower, kissing and touching, taking twice as long and but ending quickly when the water turned cold.. 

The doorbell rang and she cursed, hopping around trying to put on her underwear. Daniel laughed, until he realized he had nothing to wear. She smirked and threw him a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and she went out to answer the door.

"Sam, what a nice surprise. Come in." C.J. said and Sam walked in, looking at her friend, a little puzzled. When Daniel walked out of C.J.'s bedroom door, Sam smiled. "Ahh, I take it that all is remembered?" she smiled, and Daniel nodded, kissing Sam on the cheek as he walked by before pouring himself a desperately needed cup of coffee. C.J. laughed, a sound of pure joy that made Daniel smile in return. Sam shook her head, a little jealous of their happiness. "Well, it's obvious that I don't need to check on you! I'll get going." She said, but C.J. stopped her, "Stay and have breakfast." Sam looked into her friend's eyes and knew she couldn't be upset, so she nodded. 

Daniel dug through cupboards in the kitchen for pancake mix when there came another knock at the door. C.J. looked at Daniel puzzled but he shrugged and continued pulling things out on the counter.

"Hiya kid, are you hungry?" Jack smiled, walking in to see Daniel and Sam gaping at him. "What?" He glanced down at his shirt, "Do I have powdered sugar on me?" he asked. C.J. just shook her had and closed the door. She walked over to Daniel and gave him a passionate kiss, then went into her bedroom for slippers. Daniel stood there with a goofy grin on his face that caused Jack to shake his head, slap Daniel on the back as he walked by to get coffee. Sam was still sitting, watching him and Jack gave her a quick grin. 

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. Jack sat down at the table, coffee and doughnuts in front of him. "I wanted to check on C.J. Janet impressed upon me that I needed to keep tabs on her. I think that this is the last time though, I'm sure Danny boy has it all under control." Sam snorted at the understatement. She stood up and walked to the table, took her finger and swiped it through the powdered sugar on one of the doughnuts, drawing a line down Jack's nose. C.J. had just walked in and laughed hysterically at the sight of the Colonel going cross-eyed before he jumped out of the chair and dashed after Sam. Sam was laughing as the Colonel grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. There was a charged silence and they broke apart reluctantly. Sam looked at him and said. "To hell with it." She leaned forward and kissed him, then kissed his nose where the powdered sugar was, totally oblivious to the audience. Jack stared, and then grabbed her hand, "Later folks." He dragged Sam out the door.

Daniel and C.J. smiled and she walked over to kiss him. "It must be contagious." 


	22. Endings and Beginnings

            Disclaimer: I do not nor ever have owned Stargate or SG-1..OK?

            Jack tucked Sam into his truck, walked around and got into the drivers seat. He put his seatbelt on and started to drive with a look of absolute concentration on his face. Sam smiled, and decided to try and see if she could distract him.

            Jack was driving; the only thought in his head was to get Sam to his house before having her for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He suddenly felt movement in his lap, and looked over in shock at Sam. Her eyes were on his lap, her hands concentrating on his zipper. She brushed against him and he moaned, "Sam, can't it wait?" She shook her head, "Nope. This is it, I've had enough of waiting." The zipper came down and she reached into his boxers to gently grab him. "Sammmm." He whined, "I'm going to wreck!" Her eyes met his and he looked back at the road, his control fraying moment by moment. With a deep sigh of relief he turned onto his street. He pulled into his driveway with a squeal of tires, jumped out of the truck and met Sam on the other side with a kiss that curled her toes. They made it to the porch and Jack unlocked, threw open the door, dragged Sam inside and slammed it shut. He shoved her against the door and kissed her frantically. He pulled back, silently asking her one more time before they threw all of the rules and regs out the window. Sam nodded and he took her to his bedroom.

            **2 years later -Stargate Command**

            C.J. was on guard duty in the gate room again. She wandered over to watch Sgt. Siler do some electrical work. "C.J. Back off, I don't need you looking over my shoulder." he grumbled, twisting wires into a wirecap. C.J. chuckled, was about to say something nasty when she was suddenly on an Asgard ship. "Aren't you guys advanced enough to make phone calls first?" she asked exasperated. Freyr appeared, "Greeting C.J. Davis. I hope that you are well?" 

            "Hi Freyr, I am doing great. Why am I here?" she asked. 

 "We have a gift for you." Freyr answered. 

"What?" she asked incredulously. Freyr pointed out the window. Hovering outside the ship was a large thing that looked vaguely like a satellite. 

"Wow Freyr, you shouldn't have. I don't room for it at my house." She said, still gazing at it in confusion.

"It is a point defense weapons system. We are giving Earth 3 of them." Freyr replied. 

C.J. slowly walked over to the alien, stooping to be eye level. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked seriously. Freyr nodded, understanding both the question and the intent behind it. 

"It is our choice." Freyr looked at her with those wise eyes, and C.J. nodded. "Then for Earth, I Thank you." She smiled.

She was suddenly back in SGC, a little breathless. The alarms were blaring and the lights rotating. She looked up into the control room, "Hey everyone, it's ok!" she hollered, using her hands to amplify her voice. 

"Stand down." Came General O'Neill's voice over the intercom. "What did our old buddy Freyr want?" Jack asked a little sarcastically.

C.J. smiled widely, "You won't believe me! It's a belated wedding gift!" and she ran through the blast doors to tell everyone the great news.


End file.
